Where Once was Love, Now Darkness Falls
by REdArrowgirl
Summary: Post BoFA AU, everyone lives and no one dies. But the gold sickness starts to affect Thorin, turning him against those he loves most: Fili and Kili. Now, Fili, Kili, and the company have to find a way to bring the real Thorin back before he's lost forever and a second battle breaks out between the races.
1. Prologue

**Hello! And welcome back to Middle Earth! A quick thanks to everyone who read For the Young and said they would enjoy reading this story. This one's for you.**

**Side note, in the summary it says this story takes place post BoFA, but this prologue (and only the prologue) takes place directly following The Desolation of Smaug. Happy Reading! **

"What have we done?" Bilbo asked no one in a half whisper as he watched the dragon fly off towards Lake-town. He hung onto the rock, his heart pounding intensely and breaking at the same time. He could hear the dwarfs running up to him. Bilbo didn't glance back, but instead watched as Smaug flew out of sight towards the town disappearing into the distance and darkness of night.

Gloin was suddenly next to Bilbo. "Oin," he mouthed. The ginger dwarf scanned the darkness with scared eyes.

Bilbo stood up from the rock and turned to the group. Everyone was looking out into the darkness in the direction Smaug was headed, except for Thorin who was facing the opposite way towards the mountain.

Bifur and Bombur seemed as though they were about to cry. Bilbo had not heard the fat dwarf speak the whole trip, but Bombur's lower lip quivered and he whispered, "Bofur…" Bilbo lowered his head; he forgot they were brothers. He completely forgot how the whole company seemed to be related to one another.

"We have to get done there!" Gloin's angry voice called out. He shook his axe in the air.

"Agreed," said Balin. "Gather some weapons from the hall."

At Balin's words the group headed back for the, now smashed wide open, front door with Dwalin in the led, for he knew where he was going. Only Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo stayed back. Balin walked up to Thorin. The king kept staring at the mountain as the others ran by to gather weapons to defend their kin.

"Come on, Thorin," Balin said.

"Why?" Thorin asked not straying for his gaze.

Balin shook his head, "all hope is not lost Thorin. There is chance we can get to Lake-Town in time. We can help them fight off the dragon and get the company out before the whole town is lost."

"It's already lost."

"Perhaps, but the others are down there Thorin, we need to-"

"To what?" Thorin cut Balin off with a louder than normal booming voice. "The dragon will soon return. We need to get ready for that. We must protect the gold in Erebor."

Balin shook his head, but Bilbo spoke first, "we can't leave them there!"

"I will not leave Erebor unprotected or the wealth of my people unguarded!" Thorin yelled. Bilbo stepped back; the look in Thorin's eyes reminded him of when he asked him if he found the Arkenstone.

"You care nothing about our kin!?" Gloin was standing with the rest of the group not far from Thorin. They stopped running to the mountain when they thought it would be smarter to go to Lake-Town as is, to get as many people out as possible before it was all burnt to the ground.

"This quest is more important than four dwarfs!" Thorin barked back. Everyone gasped at Thorin's harsh words, even Dwalin seemed taken back. "I care little if you go to Lake-Town or not. Go ahead and try to save the company. I will remain here and search for the Arkenstone." Thorin pushed by the group headed back to the mountain.

No one spoke for a moment. Balin finally said to the group, "go, try to get the others back. Thorin is just…this is a hard time for everyone." Balin shook his head," hurry now, you may not have much time."

The group started down the mountain towards Lake-Town, Bilbo with them. Balin stayed and then walked to Thorin. Balin ran up and stood in front of his king, blocking the path to the mountain.

Thorin stop and glared at the elder dwarf. "What are you doing Balin?"

"I could ask you the same thing! The Thorin I knew would not hesitant to go down there and protect his people!"

"I am protecting my mountain, my home and my family's right," Thorin pushed by his old friend and kept walking.

Balin yelled about how Thorin wasn't acting right, but Thorin kept walking. "You are going to do nothing? You are going to let the town burn? Let everyone down there die?" Thorin continued walking, never breaking stride. Balin gripped a fist. "Thorin!" he yelled. The king kept walking. "Thorin, Fili and Kili are down there!"

Thorin stopped in his tracks.

"Have you forgotten so easily Thorin? Your nephews are down in that town and you will do nothing, nothing to try and save them?" As Balin spoke Thorin turned around, taking his eyes off the mountain for the first time.

"What would you have me do Balin, race down there to find a burnt down pathetic town? There is nothing that can stop Smaug, that town is good as gone. Going down there will do nothing."

"But Thorin,"

"No, that town only supported us when they thought they would get some of my people's treasure. They can burn for all care," Thorin yelled.

"Fili and Kili too? And Oin and Bofur, you don't care if they burn too?" Balin asked.

Thorin took a moment to answer, "If they burn so be it."

"Thorin, listen to yourself!"

"No, you listen to me!" Thorin was yelling louder than ever. "Their lives mean nothing compared to this quest, compared to what lies under the mountain! So let them die; it is one less cut of my treasure!"

"Thorin, but Fili and Kili!" Balin pleaded to any hope that Thorin still cared about them.

"Let them die!" Thorin yelled then suddenly gasped loudly. He took in a few more shaky deep breaths. Thorin glanced down at his feet with wide eyes, his breathing heavy. Balin could see his hands were shaking slightly as well.

Thorin looked up at Balin, he looked sacred. "What is happening to me Balin…?" Thorin quietly asked. He sounded like he could cry.

"It's this mountain Thorin; the gold is affecting you, like it did with your grandfather," Balin said and put a hand on Thorin's shoulder.

The two stood in silence for the longest time. Blain wondered what was going on in Thorin's head. "What are you going to do Thorin?" Balin finally asked. Thorin shook his head, not knowing the answer.

"They did it!" a voice called out loudly. "They did it!" the voice echoed around the dwarfs. "They killed the dragon!"

**There is a little preview of the angst that is to come! Basically the Battle of the Five Armies happens after this and the next chapter will take place right after that. I'm kind off skipping the battle, because reasons.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. More is to come, much more! Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. No Loyal Friend

**Thanks for all your support. I mean whoa! *wipes tear from face* Also, I'm sorry if my characterization of a character isn't good, but I will try to keep them as close to how they acted in the movie as possible. **

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING **

Bilbo's eyes slowly fluttered opened. Everything was quite, except for a faint, elf like, hum in the distance. Bilbo shifted uneasily realizing he was lying in a small dwarf sized bed. _What happened? _He thought to himself. He quickly reached into his pocket to see if his ring was there, when he felt its cold metal shape a wave of relief washed over him. Pressing his hand to his aching head he felt bandages wrapped around his curly hair. He suddenly remembered the battle, five armies going at each other. Bilbo remembered the blood, the violence and the horror of it all. He also remembered hearing a loud craw, like an eagle, then feeling something collide with his head and everything going black.

As Bilbo looked around he saw he was in a small tent by himself. He guessed the battle had ended and, seeing how the tent looked man made, that they had won. The orcs were gone and the mountain was safe. He wanted to smile, but couldn't. Not even victory can make war bearable.

"Look who it is, thought you'd be sleepin' till my beard turned white," a friendly voice spoke.

Bilbo brought his attention to the front of the tent to see the dwarf Bofur entering. Seeing his friend finally brought a much needed smile to Bilbo's face. "Good to see you," Bofur said as he walked up beside the bed.

"What happened? Is everyone okay? Did we win? Are the orcs gone? Is everyone safe?" Bilbo blurted out. He felt his head start to hurt again.

"One at a time, one at a time. Yeah, everyone is going to be okay. Fili and Kili were pretty bad for a while there, but they pulled through. Thorin was hurt bad too, but he's up and running around by now. So, yeah we won," Bofur told him.

Bilbo thought to himself for a moment, "wait…Bofur how long was I asleep?"

Bofur rubbed the back of his hat, "a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Five days."

"Five days!?" Bilbo squeaked. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Gandalf said that would be a bad idea seeing how your head was hurt and all," Bofur told him then smiled brightly.

Bilbo's jaw dropped, "Gandalf's back?" Bofur nodded. "Five days, what did I miss?"

"A lot actually," Bofur began. "Right now we are outside of Erebor. It's been sort of a healing place for many who were injured during the fight. But, now everyone is starting to pack it up. All the injured men went back to Lake-Town with the elves. Thranduil and a few others of the elves went back to Mirkwood with their injured for healing, but most of the elves are staying in Lake-Town." Bofur thought for a moment, "Dain went back to the Iron Hills to get the rest of his dwarfs. Some of them stayed behind to help get Erebor running again. Everyone else went back to the mountain a day ago.

"And Bard?"

"He went to Lake-Town with the others to get healing and to try and rebuild their home," Bofur told him.

"Does he…I mean…does he still have the Arkenstone?"

Bofur nodded, "yeah, I think he cares about helping the hurt first before dealing with the Arkenstone. Everyone is still dealing with the battle. All the races are regrouping and healing first before figuring out what do to next."

"What are we going to do next?"

Bofur shook his head, "I don't know."

It was quite for the longest time. The humming in the distance faded and a cool breeze blew through the tent.

"I…I-I should talk with Thorin," Bilbo peeped out. "I need to…I should try to explain my actions to him. Maybe we can once again be friends. Did he go back to the mountain?" Bofur nodded and Bilbo got out of the bed. "I should go there then. Will you take me?"

Bofur nodded, "Bilbo, you should know that Thorin is...," the dwarf tamped off not sure how to explain it.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf cheered entering the tent.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo smiled. They gave each other a quick hug.

"It's good you see you awake again," Gandalf told him

"It's good to be a wake Gandalf. If I may, where were you Gandalf? Why did you not meet us at the mountain?"

Gandalf tighten his grip on his staff, "that is story for another day." Gandalf smiled at the hobbit. "Tell me, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Gandalf asked trying to change the subject from where he was.

"I need to speak with Thorin."

Gandalf sighed heavily then nodded slowly, "very well. He is currently in the treasure room in Erebor, the one where you first met Smaug."

The smile left Bilbo's face. He felt his heart sink down into his stomach. "Oh," was all he could manage to say. He remembered everything that happened before the battle started, all the hateful words Thorin spat at him, all the things the gold in that room made he say and feel. "Is he…sick?" Bilbo asked not looking up at Gandalf or Bofur.

"That is yet to be determined. He only fully healed a day before today and when he did he went straight for that treasure room," Gandalf told him.

"He hasn't come out since," Bofur added in. "He keeps it open and everyone passes in and out but Thorin…just stays. He's been counting the gold for hours."

Bilbo lowered his head, "still I would like to…talk with him."

"Very well, follow me." Gandalf led Bilbo and Bofur back to Erebor.

Bilbo finally got to see the aftermath of the battle. Bodies were everywhere, a few men were cleaning it up, but they were vastly out number. Blood covered the ground and the fresh scent of the dead filled the still smoky air. No wonder everyone left to go back to their homes, the place was sickening. Bodies of all races scatted around, their limps and organs in one place or another. The ground that was visible under the piles of dead was burnt and discolored. Bilbo swallowed down the images trying his best not to throw up.

They entered the mountain and Bofur left to go check on Fili and Kili who were still in the healing room from their injuries. Bilbo followed Gandalf into the treasure room; he spotted Nori showing a giant golden goblet to Ori and a few dwarfs he didn't know. He guessed they were some of the ones from the Iron Hills. Thorin was on his knees facing a pillar that Smaug knocked over counting coins and putting them into a pile. Gandalf and Bilbo walked up behind him; Bilbo noticed that Thorin had new gold clips holding his braids and gold rings.

Gandalf nudged Bilbo forward. Bilbo took a few steps closer to the king. Thorin kept on counting the gold coins not hearing the hobbit even though he was only a few feet away from him. Bilbo cleared his throat. "Thorin...," Bilbo said softly.

Thorin rose then turned to the hobbit. Bilbo gulped seeing how dark Thorin's eyes were; they were filled with hate and anger. "You," he roared. "How dare you come back here after what you did!"

"Actually Thorin, that's why I came back, I need to explain myself," Bilbo said.

"Explain!? What is there to explain!? You gave the Arkenstone to my enemy!"

"Bard is not your enemy. He helped you during the battle," Bilbo replied.

Thorin heard none of this, "Bard is a fool! He will never be my ally! He is an enemy to the dwarfs and you gave him my Arkenstone! You are a traitor _Master_ burglar! This is my treasure and I will give none of it to Bard or the elves of Mirkwood! It's mine and mine alone!" Thorin started yelling so loudly Bilbo took a step back and started to shake out of fear.

"Thorin, Bard and Thranduil helped during the battle!" Bilbo argued back.

"They only did so to get some of my treasure, but they are mistaken! I will not part with a single coin, not one piece of it! This is my family's gold and MY birth right! You had no right to take any of it away from me!" Thorin's hands were suddenly around Bilbo's throat. "You stole the Arkenstone from me!" Thorin's gripped tighter and Bilbo gasped out for air.

"THORIN!" Gandalf's voice boomed out like he was casting a spell. Thorin let go of Bilbo. The hobbit fell to the ground rubbing his neck.

"Get out, you and the wizard. The likes of you are no longer welcomed here," Thorin told them. A large group of dwarfs had gathered to see what was going on. "If I ever see you in my mountain again I will kill you traitor. Now get out of my sight," Thorin turned away.

Bilbo wanted to say something. He stood up gripped a fist and opened his mouth to scream at Thorin: at someone he too could call king, but Gandalf put his hand on the hobbit's shoulder stopping him. "Come Bilbo Baggins, we should leave."

Bilbo wiped some tears out his eyes, gave one last long look at Thorin's back and left the treasury. He quickly said his good-byes to the company members he could find and headed back to the Shire with Gandalf.

**Don't worry, that won't be the last of our Bilbo! Next chapter will have more Fili and Kili. Also, remember where Bofur said everyone was after the battle, because that will be important down the road. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review please and have a nice day. **


	3. Into the World of Night

**Look at me posting two chapters in one night. Do not think that will be the normal thing, but I have so many ideas I just could not stop! I will try to post as quickly as I can. Promise. **

Thorin turned at the last second to see Bilbo leave the treasury. _Good riddance_ he thought to himself. Bilbo had been nothing but a burden during the journey, he was useless and homesick, he…he save him from Azog. Thorin pushed those memories aside. Bilbo was a traitor who stole the Arkenstone; he tried to part him from his gold. Thorin felt nothing but hate for the hobbit.

"That was bit harsh laddie," Balin said to Thorin. "He only wished to talk."

"He is a traitor!" Thorin yelled out. "He was trying to steal more of my treasure like he did with the Arkenstone!"

Balin shook his head trying to stop Thorin from yelling everything he said. "Thorin, he wasn't trying to rob you."

"He was!" Thorin glanced around at the crowed of dwarfs, most of which apart of his company. He looked at the gold under their feet. It glowed and shined for him and just for him. It was his gold; not Bilbo's and not the other dwarfs. "That's what you'll all doing! You're trying to steal my treasure for yourselves!"

"Thorin, we aren't," this time it was Dwalin that spoke.

"You do not fool me! You are all traitors, trying to take my gold! This treasure is mine!" Thorin yelled at them. "I want all of you out!"

"Thorin!" one of the dwarfs called out, maybe Balin, but Thorin didn't care.

"I said out! None of you are to set foot in here ever again! I will not part from the treasure and you will not take it from me! As your king I order you to get away from my gold!" Thorin yelled at them. "Guards!" he yelled louder and dwarfs that came with Dain entered the treasury. They wheeled large weapons, where the others did not. "As your king I order you to leave now or I will make you leave," Thorin glared at Balin who seemed the most hesitant. "Get out now or else!"

Blain sighed heavily and left with the others. Dain's guards, loyal to the king to a fault, slammed the doors behind the company and stood outside making sure no one got in like Thorin ordered. Thorin stayed locked inside continuing to count his treasure. Balin sighed again seeing the others walk off complaining about Thorin and doubting him. The old dwarf looked back at the large doors separating him and Thorin, he wished there was something he could do. He wished he could get the old Thorin back.

"Balin!" Two cheery voices called out.

_Oh no, not now _Balin thought to himself as he turned to see Kili and Fili walking up to him. Kili was still limping badly from an ankle injury and Fili was covered in bandages from head to toe. They both still hard large black and blue marks on their skin and Balin noticed Kili had a burn mark on his left hand.

"Boys, shouldn't you still be in the healing room?" Balin asked trying to draw them away from the treasuring and asking about Thorin.

"Oin gave us the okay to leave," Kili smiled. "Says we should take it easy still, but we wanted to see Thorin."

"Right of course you did…," Balin said sadly with his head hung.

"Is Thorin alright?" Fili asked. Balin looked back up at the boys, he had no idea how to explain Thorin's outburst and that he attacked then banished Bilbo. "He never came to see us."

Balin felt tears in his eyes. Thorin spent every moment in the treasure room, so he never went to see his own nephews as they lay injured in the healing room. The boys would have laid down their lives for Thorin, they almost did, but Thorin refused to leave the treasury for even a second to go see how they were going. "He's been busy," Balin lied. He couldn't bring himself to tell that the truth that Thorin was more considered about the gold than them.

"Where is he?" Fili asked.

"Yeah, I need to tell him about how Fili took down four orcs at once with a single swing!"

"It was not four orcs!" Fili reminded him with a laugh.

"Well, Thorin doesn't know that," Kili laughed along. He glanced over to see Balin's sad face. "Is everything okay Balin?"

Balin nodded, "aye laddie, it's just Thorin has…locked himself the treasury."

"What!?" The brothers said together.

Balin glanced back at the door, "he thought we were taking the treasure from him, so he ordered everyone to leave. Thorin will not let anyone in there out of fear they will take the gold. He…he already banished Bilbo for taking the Arkenstone."

"Banished Bilbo?" Kili asked shocked.

"Aye, Thorin felt betrayed about him giving the Arkenstone to Bard. He fears now that the members of the company will take the gold from him and give it away or keep it for themselves; thus, he banished everyone from the treasury." Balin paused then said sadly, "I'm afraid for him. He's acting…he's acting like Thror. I think the gold has consumed him, like it did his grandfather."

"No, Thorin's stronger than that!" Fili raised his voice in protest.

Balin nodded, "I thought so too, but-"

"No, Thorin wouldn't fall so easily!" Fili kept protesting. "He's not his grandfather! He's stronger than him! He's not mad like him!"

Balin put his hand on Fili's shoulder. "Fili, he tried to strangle Bilbo."

"What!?" Kili jumped.

Balin nodded, "he yelled at the company, he_ threatened_ the company. Boys, I know how much you look up at him, we all do. Yet, the gold is infecting his mind and driving him mad."

"Then we stop it!" Kili said.

Balin shook his head, "it may be too late. He's already lost most of himself."

"Who cares, he's our uncle! He's stronger than the gold sickness and you know it!" Fili said loudly then pushed by Balin.

"Where are you going?" Balin asked.

"To speak with my uncle!" Fili said and Kili followed. They walked up to the two guards standing outside the door. "Let us through."

"The king said no is to enter," one of the guards said.

Fili stood up tall and raised his chin, "I am Fili son of Dis. Price and Heir to Erebor. Thorin Oakenshield is my uncle and you will let my brother and me through! I order it!" The two guards looked at each other then stepped aside. Fili and Kili entered into the treasury both little afraid o the dwarf they would find inside.

**Kind of a filler chapter, sorry. Next one will have plenty of angst and pain! YAY…? Anyways, hope you are enjoying the story so far! I promise it will get more…I don't know the word…involved(?) later on. Review the story or the chapter and have a great day. **


	4. Why do you Weep?

**Welcome back! Hope everyone had/is having a great Easter and/or spring break! Thanks again for all the support and likeingness of the story! =)**

**Disclaimer- We own nothing, precious. **

Fili stormed into the treasury gripping a tight fist. The idea that Thorin fell to the gold sickness so quickly made his blood boil. The farther he went into the treasure the worse his anger grew. His left side began to sting again from where an orc's claw like sword tore through him. Nothing slowed him down though, his anger at Thorin for banishing Bilbo and yelling at the company, at his friends, kept him going. When he finally spotted Thorin, standing in a pile of gold counting it meticulously, it took every fiber in his body not to punch him for never coming to see them while they were healing.

"Thorin," Fili boomed out to his uncle's back. Kili, being a little slower, limped up beside his brother.

Thorin stood up straight and turned around. A smile came on his face when he spotted the two dwarfs. "Fili, Kili it's good to see you well. I'm glad none of your injuries where too server," he said sincerely.

"Like you care," Fili said under his breath.

Kili put his hand on Fili's shoulder, shutting him up. "It's good to see you too uncle," Kili smiled. "How are you feeling? Balin said you haven't left this place since the battle ended."

Thorin nodded, "I have to keep my gold safe."

"From who?" Fili barked.

Thorin glared at his eldest nephew, "the others are trying to steal it from us. This gold belongs to the line of Durin, to our family and our family alone." Kili felt his heart sink sting as his uncle spoke, "I will let no one take my gold from us."

"I-I don't think they were trying to rob you uncle," Kili stuttered.

"Kili, you are too young and naive to understand. You will make a poor king someday if you keep thinking that way," Thorin told him. "Come," he spoke to both of them now, "let us count our treasure together."

Fili and Kili shook their heads, "no Thorin, I think it would be best if we took a break." Fili said his anger still growing.

"Yeah, maybe you could show us around Erebor," Kili suggested hopefully. "We have no idea where anything is and this place is huge. We'd love to explore it with you uncle! You could tell stories about Erebor, like you did when we were kids."

Thorin thought about it, he did want to show them Erebor; show them his courters as a child, where their mother's were. Tell them the stories of his youth and the wonder of Erebor first hand. Show them where he a Dwalin use to train and where Frerin use to hide in their games. Thorin had so many memories of the great city and he longed to share them with his nephews. Yet, right before he was about to agree to leave a piece of gold caught his eye. Its flawless color and perfect craftsmanship called to Thorin, telling him to stay. He glanced around at the horde of gold; it made everything else fade away. The gold, the waves of shinning treasure, was too perfect to give up.

"No," Thorin finally told them softly. "I will stay here."

"Come on, it'll be fun," Kili kept trying to reach the uncle he thought he saw a second ago.

"No," Thorin said more sternly.

"Please uncle."

"I said no Kili!" Thorin began to yell.

"For us," Kili spoke softer this time. "Leave this place for us…please uncle. Come with us."

Thorin's eyes widen. "Kili I…," Thorin let out a long breath. He hung his head wondering why his nephews looked at him with such sadness. He was only counting their treasure; there was nothing wrong with that. Then why did they look so heartbroken by his words? He had to stay to guard the treasure from those who would try to take it. If he left his enemies would take it for themselves. If he left with them it would be unguarded. He couldn't leave, why did they want him to leave so badly….unless.

"Why do you want me to leave," Thorin glared at them.

"What?" They responded together.

"Why do you want me to leave? You want the treasure unguarded don't you? You want me to leave so while I'm gone others can take my treasure!" Thorin yelled.

Kili shook his head, "no uncle…no."

"We're trying to help you!" Fili roared unable to hold back his anger anymore. "You are going mad Thorin and we are trying to stop you!"

"Get out," Thorin answered in return.

"Uncle…," Kili felt tears in his eyes.

"Get out," Thorin repeated.

Fili glared at his uncle, "are you banishing us too?"

"Ye…n….I-I don't know," Thorin struggled with an answer. He wanted his nephews to leave his gold room, but he didn't want them to leave completely. He didn't want to be away from them, he didn't want to be alone. "Just get out; I will think about whether or not you can return."

Kili went to protest, but Fili took his arm and tugged him towards the door. Fili was too pissed off to try to stop his uncle from falling now. He took his little brother's arm and the two walked out of the treasury. Kili gave his uncle one last glance before they left. He looked so angry at him. Kili chocked back a sob and left with his brother.

Thorin watched his nephews leaving feeling content with his decision to kick them out. He even almost let a satisfied smile appear on his face, but then he saw Kili's eyes. They had tears in them, Kili was borderline crying and it was because of him. He made his youngest nephew almost cry. He felt something inside him, something that didn't care if this kin cried, and something that didn't care if they died.

"Stop me," he whispered in a shaking voice. "Please…please stop me. Please help me. Help me stop."

**Oh Thorin! I just want to hug him and Fili and Kili. Sorry that this chapter was a little on the short side, next chapter is going to be pretty long and will introduce (lightening strike in distance)…politics. But still have its far share of angst! **

**Review if you please! And have a nice day. **


	5. The Dwarves of Yore Made Mighty Spells

**Welcome back. I really like hearing people's theories of what is going to happen. (I'm looking at you ****TheDwarfess) **** Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. (which might be a good thing)**

Fili stomped out of the treasury dragging his little brother behind him. Dain's guards slammed the doors behind them, and then stood in front of the entrance, spears in hand. The moment the doors closed behind Fili his anger suddenly subsided. He narrowed his eyes and glanced back at the treasure room. He felt totally different now that he was out of there. He felt as though, while he was inside, he lost a part of himself to the anger. Fili wondered why that happened.

"What happened?" Balin's old voice called out. He was standing next to his brother Dwalin with eager eyes. Fili shook his head and Kili wiped the tears from his eyes. "That bad?"

"It's like he wasn't…Thorin," Fili told them. "The way he spoke and acted wasn't like him. You were right Balin: he has lost most of himself."

"But not all of him," Kili added in. "He's still in there Fili! When he asked him to leave and show us Erebor, you saw the look on his face! He has to still be in there, fighting it! Thorin isn't that weak you said that!" Kili raised his voice growing emotional. He already lost one father; he wasn't going to lose another one.

Fili sighed and turned to his brother, "I know but Thorin is falling so quickly. I don't know what we can do Kili."

"We can start by not doubting him."

"Lads," Balin butted in. "Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere." Balin eyed the two guards. They went down a corridor which led to a large dining hall. Bofur was sitting alone on the table missing his favorite little hobbit. "I think Kili is right," Balin went on speaking. "The best thing we can do for Thorin is not to give up on him." Balin paused, "but right now, we have a more important matter to attend to."

"Which is?" Fili asked.

"Dain," Dwalin said blankly. Fili and Kili raised an eyebrow. "His men have been whispering."

"They speak of Dain being king," Balin elaborated. "His men here in Erebor whisper about Thorin not being able to rule properly and Dain becoming king in Thorin's madness."

Kili said, "how? Fili would be king if Thorin couldn't be."

Balin and Dwalin shook their heads, "no he wouldn't. The laws of old clearly states that no dwarf can be king under the age of 100, unless the king is dead and buried."

"What? That's stupid," Kili stated glancing over at Fili.

"It's the law and it has been upheld long before Thror came into power. It is tradition and must be followed. When Dain gets here he will see that Thorin's madness makes him unable to rule and he will take the thrown." Balin put his hand on Fili's shoulder, for he was clearly having a hard time grasping the situation. "Thorin knew this law, but believed it would never matter for he would either be king till you came of age, or that he would, in fact, die and you would take power. None of us even considered that Dain could use out ancestor's law to take the thrown."

"No," Kili protested. "Dain did not help us reclaim Erebor! He only came to our aid when Thorin told him we had the Arkenstone! He refused to set out on the quest with us from the shire when Thorin asked. He has no right to rule, Fili does."

Balin nodded, "I agree with you lad, but the law is clear. The only way Fili can be king and not Dain is for him to turn 100…or if Thorin dies."

"Or we stop the gold sickness and Thorin rules," Fili suggested.

"Or that," Balin said with a sigh.

"How long till Dain gets here?" Fili asked.

Balin shook his head, "I don't know. Five days at most. If we are going to act we have to do it before then. And, of course, we still must deal with Bard and the men of the lake. They are still recovering, men heal much slower than our race, but when they do Bard will most certainly come to Erebor seeking richest to help rebuild Esgaroth. He will most likely want to trade the Arkenstone for a portion of the gold. In the state Thorin is in, I don't know how he will react."

"He might start another battle," Dwalin told them. He remembered being young with Thorin and visiting Dale. Thorin never had a problem with men back then, only that they were too loud and too tall. Still –when they were real young—Thorin would always mange to get into a fight with a man. He mostly did it to show off to Dwalin and his little brother, but Thorin always was confrontational with men and it only grew worse after the fall of Erebor.

Fili glanced at his friends noticing they were all looking at him to lead. "First, we must deal with Dain. He will not take the thrown." Fili knew well about how Dain was as a ruler. He wasn't the best, he often over looked the common folk, and refused to give aid to other races when needed the most. "But I do not know how to stop him."

"I'll send Ori to the records room. If there is anything that can overturn or get around this law it will be stored in those papers and books," Balin said then walked off to find the young dwarf.

Fili thanked him then looked to Kili, "we should go back and see Thorin, tell him what's happening."

"That might be a bad idea," Dwalin said.

"Why?" Kili spoke this time.

Dwalin grunted. "Telling him that Dain is trying to take the thrown may only add to his paranoia. He may grow even more angry and harder to reach and reason with. It is best to keep this quite for now. Try to cure Thorin of the sickness without letting him know what is going on."

"I agree, never the less, I still need to speak with him. I will speak nothing of Dain's threat, but I will try to get my real uncle and king back." Fili said. Dwalin nodded and walked away.

"Did you mean that?" Kili asked his older brother.

"Mean what?"

"That…," Kili sighed. "Never mind, let's go to speak with him." They gave each other a nod and headed for the treasury. After a few steps Fili grunted in pain holding his side. "Fili, you okay?" Kili rushed, as fast as his limp would let him, to his brother's side.

Fili nodded biting down on his lip in pain, "my side hurts, but it's nothing. Let's get to Thorin."

"Fili you're hurt, we need to get you to Oin."

"No, the more time we waste the closer we come to losing him." Fili stumbled a little, but Kili caught him and wrapped his brother arm around his shoulder caring him. "I'm fine, Kili. It just hurts a little."

"Prince Fili and Kili," a voice called out. They looked up to see one of Dain guards standing in front of them. It was one of the ones guarding the treasure room. "King Thorin has made his decision. You two are not banished from his treasure room for you are his heirs. He says you are welcome to enter when ever needed as long as you don't take anything." The guard nodded to them and left.

"See," Kili smiled. "I told you Thorin is fighting it. He didn't banish us because the real Thorin still remembers us. He is fighting it Fili, I know he is."

Fili nodded, "I hope your right, Kili. I hope your right." Fili pushed away from his brother and stood on his own.

"Here, take him this," Bofur was standing next to the boys holding a plate with a cooked fish on it. "He must be getting hungry in the treasury. Bombur says he hasn't left to even eat, so he made him something you can bring to him. We don't want our king starving now do we?" Bofur gave an awkward laugh.

Fili took the food, "thanks Bofur and thank Bombur for us too." Fili and Kili turned to leave, but then Fili looked back at Bofur. "He doesn't mean it…Thorin. The things he does and the things he said. He didn't mean it. It's just…," Fili tampered off.

"It's just the gold," Kili finished the thought. "It's poisoning in his mind."

"We know, the company knows," Bofur said with a sad smile. "We know it's the gold pulling him away, but if anyone can bring Thorin back, it's the two of you." Bofur smiled again for them and left the dining hall.

Fili and Kili gave each other a glance and went to speak with Thorin.

**I have the head cannon that Dain is a bad ruler. ** **I always had him pinned as a cruel leader and an all around bad guy. Thus Dain being king is not ideal. Hope that makes thing clearer. Also hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me what you think and have a nice day. **


	6. Believe and You Will Find Your Way

**Thank you for teaching me how to spell. And I mixed up your and you're! Oh god, that's like a capital sin in my book. I am so sorry and ashamed! I have failed as a human being! =( Sorry again, but thank you for telling me! **

**Disclaimer- Still own nothing.**

The two brothers stood outside the treasury for a while before going in. They both wondered what they were going to say and if any of it would really matter in the end. Kili heard Fili sigh heavily, and then they walked in.

It took a while to find Thorin. The king had traveled deeper into his treasure room, taking the gold in his arms then bringing it back to the pile he had already counted over ten times. Kili felt a lump in his throat as he watched the way Thorin looked at the gold. Thorin looked as though he was completely in love with it, like it was only thing that mattered to him, and the only thing he cared about.

"King Thorin," Fili called out trying to sound formal. He felt the strange anger building up inside him once more.

Thorin turned to his nephews, he smiled, but it was not as loving at it once was. "Fili, Kili, I did not expect you to back so soon." There was a hint of rage in his voice; one that the brothers feared would only grow worse.

"We brought you something to eat," Kili said and Fili held out the plate of fish.

Thorin waved it off, "I am not hungry."

"You need to eat something uncle," Kili pleaded. "You haven't eaten since you entered this place. Really, you should eat it."

Thorin thought for a moment. "No, I am not hungry."

"But…"

"As king I can choose to eat when I please Kili," Thorin raised his voice and Kili took a step back. Fili, unable to hold in the anger anymore, threw the plate to the ground with a loud crash. "What is the matter with you?" Thorin asked in a more annoyed tone than a considered one.

Fili crossed his arms, "I could ask you the same thing. Thorin, you are not acting like yourself. I know you can see it. The gold is driving you mad. You need to leave this place before…before it takes you over completely!" Fili had no time for small talk. Dain was coming, he needed to save Thorin. Kili kept saying Thorin was fighting it, so Fili hope his words would appeal to that part of him.

"Again you try to get me to leave!" Thorin was yelling again.

"We are trying to help you uncle!" Kili began to yell as well.

Thorin pointed at his youngest nephew, "you will address me as king! This gold is not driving me mad! You understand nothing! I knew I should have banished the both of you, you are trying to rob me!"

"No! We're not! Thorin please!" Fili took a step forward reaching out for his uncle.

"You will address me as king," he yelled then slapped Fili across the face hard. Kili gasped loudly. Fili looked up at Thorin to see his eyes were wide. Thorin shook his head and took a few steps back. "I-I…don't…I didn't…," Thorin struggled to speak. His head started to pound and his heart ached.

"Uncle…," Kili called out softly stepping towards Thorin.

"No!" Thorin backed up. "Get away." The shocked and scared look on Thorin's face quickly changed into pure rage. "Get out!" He screamed. The boys did not move. "I said….GET OUT! Get out now!"

"No!" Fili yelled back walking towards Thorin. He was fighting it, they were reaching him. "We are not leaving unless you come with us!"

"As king, I order you to leave!" Thorin yelled primary at Fili. His mind was screaming. His head was burning of a white hot pain. He couldn't think straight. Hundreds of thoughts filled his mind, all screaming loudly out at him. Thorin didn't know what thoughts belong to him and what ones didn't. "Get out!" He screamed out loud echoing the screams in his head.

"No Thorin! Please! Listen to us! We are here to help!" Fili yelled.

"Shut up!" Thorin screamed. He covered both of his ears with his hands hoping it would end the noise in his head. He closed eyes taking in shorten breaths.

Fili reached out for Thorin, "please uncle…let us help you." He placed his shaking hand on Thorin's shoulder.

Thorin snapped. He swung his arm out and punch Fili in the same spot he slapped him. Fili fell to the ground yelling out in pain. He felt blood on his cheek.

"Fili!" Kili yelled as he limped towards his brother.

Thorin knelled down on top of Fili, digging his knee into Fili's wound. Fili began to scream in agony, but Thorin reached his hand back and continued to punch him in the face.

"Thorin stop!" Kili yelled. Thorin kept on hitting his oldest nephew. "STOP!" Kili yelled then tackled Thorin off of Fili. Kili pushed his uncle to the ground then stood back up over him. Thorin stood up as well glaring at the younger one. Fili let out another scream doubling over holding his side. "Fili!" Kili went back to his brother's side. He saw blood soaking through Fili's clothing. "Fili! You need Oin now!" Kili lifted his brother up off the ground.

"…No," Thorin's weak voice called out. Kili looked back to see Thorin was visibly shaking. "I didn't…I didn't…" Thorin glanced over at Kili, "get out. Get out before I…GET OUT!" Thorin turned and ran away from his nephews and farther into the treasure.

"Thorin wait!" Kili yelled to his uncle, but Thorin was long gone. Fili slipped unconscious and Kili carried him out of the treasure room.

Thorin ran as fast as he could. He had to get away. He finally stopped when he heard the doors to the treasure room open the slam shut. His nephews were gone. They were safe from him…the gold was safe from them. Thorin looked down at his shaking hands; they had Fili's blood splattered on them. "What have I done?" he whispered to himself almost crying. He looked around, as though someone would magically appear and tell him, but all he saw was the gold.

The gold. The gold was all he had; everyone else had left him and betrayed him. The gold was his only true kin. The longer he watched the gold sparkling on the cave walls the quieter the screams in his head became. The pain in his head and heart were soothed by its radiant color. His hands stopped shaking and his guilt for hurting Fili faded away as he ran his fingers through the treasure. He could no longer see the blood on his hands for the gold's calming color over shadowed it. Thorin laid down on his treasure and closed his eyes.

And in that moment, Thorin gave in to it completely.

**Who would have thought Dwarfs would give me so much emotion!? Because I certainly did not sign up for it when the Hobbit movie first came out. Please review, tell me what you think and have a nice day! **


	7. All Shall Fade

**I hate finals. That fact has nothing to do with the story, but I thought you should all know. Anyways onwards! **

**Disclaimer- Everything belongs to the people it belongs to. Not me.**

Kili exited the treasury caring Fili in his arms to see that Balin and Dwalin were waiting for them. The two brothers ran over to Kili and examined Fili.

"Are you alright laddie?" Balin asked.

"What happened?" Dwalin asked.

Fili pushed himself off of Kili and stood up straight. He held his now bleeding side. "I'm fine," he lied. His side was hurting just as much it did when he first got the wound. His legs felt like they would give out at any moment, but Fili refused to fall in front of this friends. Besides, he could deal with the pain in his side; it was his heart that was hurting him the most.

"Did Thorin do that to you?" Balin asked pointing at the black and blue marks forming on Fili's face. Fili turned away, unable to look Balin in the eyes. "Oh Fili, did he attack you?"

The blond dwarf nodded slowly still unable to look at the others.

Balin shook his head, "Thorin…I can't believe he attacked you." Balin went to say something to sooth the boys, but was cut off by a yell.

"No!" Kili suddenly shouted. Everyone turned to face Kili with wide eyes. The youngest dwarf was glaring down at the ground with tears in his eyes. Both of Kili's fists were gripped tight and shaking slightly. As he spoke his voice was ragged and filled with a mix of anger and sadness. "No!" he went on never taking his eyes off the ground. "It wasn't Thorin! Thorin would never hurt us; he would never hit us, not ever. He's always been strict and stubborn and stern, but he never laid a hand on us." Kili shook his head feeling tears rolling down his cheek. "It's not Thorin in there! It's not our uncle! Our uncle is loving and kind! That dwarf in there is not my uncle! He's not my Thorin. He's someone else! He's not my uncle…he's not Thorin. The real Thorin would never…my real uncle would never…that's not Thorin. It's not him."

"…Kili," Fili mouthed.

"And I hate him for hurting you! I'm angry at him for laying a hand on you! I want to…I want him to pay for hurting you Fili. I'm so angry! But I…it wasn't _him_. I can't be mad at Thorin because it's not Thorin in there! Thorin is more than our uncle, he's our fathe-"

"Kili," Fili said a put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Kili finally looked up at his brother, his vision blurry from his tears. "It wasn't Thorin. It was the gold."

"I know," Fili said to Kili, but he wasn't sure if he believed his words. Kili was right, their uncle, their real uncle, would never hit them. The Thorin they knew, the Thorin that raised them, would never do anything to hurt them. Yet, the marks on Fili's face said otherwise. The images of Thorin on top of him punching him into the ground stuck in Fili's mind. He wished he was as strong as Kili, he wished he could keep the one who attacked him and his uncle separate.

"Come, let us get you to Oin," Balin suggested. "That wound looks pretty bad." Balin gave the two dwarfs a smile, only Fili returned the gesture, Kili was too busy wiping the tears from his eyes and face.

The four went to Oin, who had sent up his stuff in a healing room. Oin's healing room was down a large rounded corridor, with one side being a wall where a few tapestries and statues were hung and the other side having archways leading to other rooms of healing. A bench of fine metal were placed outside each room and a curtain could be drawn if need be. Oin took the last room in the corridor, for it was the largest room with two beds.

"Fili! What happened my boy?" Oin asked when they entered. Fili was leaning heavily on Kili having a hard time walking without aid. Kili placed Fili down on one of the beds closes to Oin. "Looks like your wound reopened. I told you to take it easy! What happened?"

Fili let out a sad sigh, so Balin answered. "Thorin attacked him."

"What?" Oin questioned.

"In the treasury he attacked Fili," Balin explained. Fili glanced up at his brother. Kili had his arms crossed and was biting down on his lip to prevent him from speaking out again. "It looks as though he punched him a few times," Balin told Oin.

Fili shook his head, "no. It wasn't Thorin who attacked me. It was the gold sickness wearing his face. The real Thorin would never hurt me," Fili said then looked over at his brother. Kili smiled and nodded as a way to say 'thank you.' Fili smiled back. Deep down he knew what Kili said was true. It wasn't the true Thorin. It was the gold that made him do it. _He wasn't Thorin, not really_ Fili kept repeated in his mind so he wouldn't forget.

"Lay down Fili," Oin told the prince and Fili did as he was told. Oin lifted Fili's tunic, clean out the wound and redressed it. He put some healing cream on the small cuts of Fili's face. "Your uncle or not he sure did a number on your face. I have to go get somethings in the other room. Stay here till I get back. Dwalin, if you will?" Oin and Dwalin left the room leaving Kili, Balin, and a resting Fili.

"Boys, may say something?" Balin asked pulling up a chair to Fili's bedside. "Something about Thorin?"

Fili and Kili enhanced worried glanced but then nodded to the older dwarf. "As you know, after Erebor fell Thror wanted to reclaim the mines Moria. Many of us had our doubts. Thror wanted to reclaim Moria for one reason: to exploit its richest. The gold sickness was still affecting the king and Thror was bent on getting the Mithril and gold no matter what the coast. We all knew that, but Thorin agreed with Thror." Balin smiled sadly. "Even Thorin had his doubts. Yet, when the time came Thorin followed Thror into battle and told us to do the same. You see, Thorin was not interested in the treasures like his grandfather. Thorin wanted to reclaim Moria so we could have a home. He wanted the dwarfs of Erebor to once more have a mountain hall to call our own."

"He told me once, when we were kids, that he wanted to reclaim Erebor for the same reason," Fili told Balin.

The old dwarf nodded, "aye, that is the Thorin I remember." Balin went on with his story, "the Battle of Azanulbizar claimed many lives. Thror, Thrain, my father…your father. So much death was dealt out in that battle, and when Frerin fell...Thorin he…," Balin sighed feeling tears in his old eyes. "The point is when the battle was over, when would stood over our dead kin, great sorrow and anger built up within the survivors. Many of us blamed Thror and his greed for the bloodshed, but never Thorin. Thorin knew about Thror sickness more than anyone. He knew, he had seen, what the gold did to his grandfather. Yet, Thorin never blamed him. Instead, Thorin put all the blame on himself for Frerin and your father's death."

"Balin, why are you telling us this?"Kili asked.

"Because I never understood why. Both Dwalin and I knew Thror was at fault. It was his greed that led us into a battle. It was his greed that caused so much death. Yet, Thorin refused to give his grandfather the blame and now, looking at you too I think I understand why. Thorin could still remember his grandfather before the sickness; he still remembered the great king and the great grandfather Thror was. As you said Kili, it was not the real Thror that led us into battle."

The room fell silent. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Kili and Fili never knew much about the battle Azanulbizar, Thorin, and certainly not their mother, never spoke of it.

"I'll leave you two then," Balin stood up from his chair and left the room. Kili thought for a moment then followed Balin. "What is Kili?" Balin asked seeing Kili chancing after him.

"After the battle how…how could Thorin not be angry? How could not blame and hate Thror after Frerin…?" Kili asked thinking of his own relationship with his brother.

Balin put his hand on Kili's shoulder. "Thorin was angry and he was very hateful, but he only blamed himself, because…because Frerin was his brother and Thorin could not protect him. I think you can understand that laddie. Now you should get back to Fili." Balin patted Kili on the shoulder then made his way to the corridor exit.

**I love Frerin! One day I will write a fanfic of just him and Thorin's relationship and it will tragic and beautiful. Review please and have a nice day! **


	8. Sleep Now

**Not many people have reviewed lately…I hope everyone is enjoying the story. **

**Disclaimer- Still don't own anything. **

Kili reentered the healing room to see that his brother's eyes were shut. "You asleep?" he whispered.

"Just resting," Fili told him without opening his eyes. "Are you alright? What did you have to talk to Balin about?"

"Oh, nothing," Kili lied. "Are you alright?"

Fili nods, "yeah…I just have a lot on my mind."

Kili took a seat next to his brother's bedside, "yeah me too." The room fell silent for a moment. "Fili, do you think we'll ever see the real Thorin again?"

Fili finally opened his eyes and glanced over at his brother. "I don't know Kili, I don't know."

Before Kili could say anything in response Oin and Dwalin came back into the room. Oin put some cream on the cuts on Fili's face and asked how he was doing. Fili repeatedly told the older dwarf he was fine, but Oin didn't believe it. He knew Fili was hurting from more than just his physical wounds. He knew both of the boys were.

"You two should get some rest," Oin suggested.

The blond haired dwarf shook his head; Fili tried to sit up straight but the pain in his side kept him down on the bed. "No, we need to get ready for when Dain arrives and for when Bard makes his move." Fili said, once again trying to sit up to no avail.

Dwalin uncrossed his arms, "Oin is right. You two should rest. Ori is working on finding a way to stop Dain from taking the throne and, as you said Fili, we will deal with Bard when the need arises. Get rest while you still can."

"You need it Fili, if you want that wound to heal," Oin commented.

"Thorin needs us," Kili added in raising his voice slightly.

Dwalin and Oin exchanged glances. "You can't do anything for him tired and hurt," Dwalin said. "We're only asking for you to take it easy for a few hours."

"We can't, not with Dain so close to our doorstep and Thorin slipping farther and farther with each meeting!" Fili found the strength and will to sit up. He held his wound; it hurt worse while sitting up, but he wasn't going to show it.

"Fili, Kili, you need to rest. You need to heal. Two hours is all were asking," Oin said and Dwalin nodded in agreement.

The brothers looked at each other saying what they need to with their eyes. Fili nodded and turned back to the others. "Alright, but only two hours. After that we will meet with Thorin again and check in with Ori to see if he has found anything to get around the law."

Dwalin walked over closer to the oldest heir. "Fili, do you think you could walk?"

"Why?" he asked back.

"If you're going to get some rest it should be in a better place than here. Thorin…Thorin once told me he wanted you to stay in his old courters when we reclaimed Erebor."

Fili blinked a few times in confusion, "he wanted me to have his room?"

Dwalin nodded slowly, "yes, Thorin would be king and so he would take Thror's old chambers. He wanted you to have his," Dwalin looked at Kili, "and for you to have Frerin's. You are both proper princes now, and proper heirs to the Line of Durin. Thorin wanted you to have the living courters to match that position."

"Yeah, I can walk," Fili said not sure if was true. With some help from Kili, Fili got off the bed and stood on his own. "I'll take Thorin's old chamber."

"Then I will take you there," Dwalin said. He put his arm around Fili, knowing he would need assistants in walking. "Kili, I will take you to Frerin's old chamber as well if you wish."

Kili shook his head, "thanks master Dwalin, but I think I will rest in another healing room."

Dwalin raised an eyebrow, but Kili shook his head. Dwalin, not good with emotions, guessed Kili had a deeper reason for not wanted to go into Frerin's old room thus pressed no further. He nodded to Kili trying to give him a smile, which was quite hard for Dwalin, then turned his attention on a clearly exhausted Fili.

Kili watched as Dwalin half carried Fili out of the healing room. He listened closely as Dwalin's large footsteps echoed though the corridor. When he heard the door open the close Kili turned to Oin smiled and thanked him and left the room. Yet, Kili did not head to another healing room like he told Dwalin, nor did he go anywhere to rest. Instead, he headed straight to the treasury. He would have words with Thorin this night, even if he had to go alone.

**Short chapter to get things set up for what will happen next. More Thorin in the next chapter! Review and have a nice day! **


	9. And You'll be Here in my Arms

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews. I am glad people are still enjoying it! Now, onwards instead of studying for finals! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing at all**

Kili crept to the treasury hoping no one would see him. Deep down he knew he should not be going to see Thorin alone, the warning in his heart told him otherwise. Yet, another part of his heart knew he uncle needed him and that his uncle would never hurt him and that's all Kili needed.

"You come alone? What business do you have with the king?" One of the guards asked as Kili walked up to the treasury doors they watched over.

"Yes I come alone. Do have a problem with that?" Kili responded with a glare. The guard shook his head. "Good, now let me pass. I need to speak with my king." The guards stepped aside and Kili entered the treasury.

It took more time to find Thorin than it did in the past. Thorin had traveled deeper into the treasure room to the point where there was no path and instead he had to walk on the piles of gold. He had found more jewelry which he wore proudly: a gold ring on each finger, a few gold necklaces, and gold clips for his hair. He surrounded himself with the gold, even laying in it a few times before he heard Kili calling out his name. Feeling threaded and angry Thorin stood up straight and waited for his youngest heir to find him.

Kili spotted his uncle standing on a large pile of gold mostly made up of coins, but had a few goblets, a pure gold wide blade sword, some jewels the elves would certainly want, and more rings in the pile as well. Kili instantly noticed that there was a darkness in Thorin's eyes that was not present before. He also noticed the large amount of gold Thorin was wearing.

"King Thorin," Kili bowed.

"Why are you here?" Thorin snapped back before Kili even had time to rise back up from his bow.

Kili cleared his throat, he took a step towards his uncle, but seeing Thorin growing tense at his movement he step back away. "I came to speak with you," Kili said trying to sound as cheerful as he could.

"About what?"

Kili hesitated, "about Fili."

Thorin turned away, "I will not speak of him. He is no heir of mine anymore!"

"Thorin, how can you say that?"

"It is King Thorin to you!" Thorin yelled turning back and pointing at Kili, his booming voice echoing throughout the room. "You will show me respect boy!"

Kili gripped a fist finally finding the courage to step closer to Thorin. "Or what? What will do? Will you beat me to the ground and send me to the healing room like you did with Fili? Will you hurt me like you did with him?" Kili waited for Thorin to react to his statement about hurting Fili, but Thorin never did. He was completely indifferent about the fact he hurt Fili.

Thorin turned around and began to walk away. "Do you really not care!?" Kili yelled. Thorin faced him arms crossed. "He is your kin! Your own flesh and blood! After the battle we laid wounded and you could not take the time to see us!? We would have died for you in that battle, Thorin! Fili almost did! And to thank him you reopened the very wound he got protecting you!" Kili spat at Thorin letting all of his emotion pour out. "Then you turned against the company. You sent Bilbo away; Bilbo who has done nothing but help us and think of your wellbeing the whole journey!"

"Do not speak to me of the hobbit!" Thorin yelled. He felt his blood begin to boil as his heir spoke.

"He is our friend! The gold blinds you from friend or foe and you are making enemies with everyone who is only trying to help you!"

"Be gone!" Thorin yelled throwing his arms in the air. "Get out of sight and never enter this place again or else!"

Kili shook his head, "see what I'm talking about! I'm trying to help you! Both Fili and I are trying to help you!"

"You and your brother are against me!"

"No! We are not! We are with you Thorin! We are always with you!" Kili yelled his voice cracking. "We would follow you into the deepest and darkness places on this Earth! Fili and I are always on your side, uncle." Kili felt tears in his eyes. "You are letting this sickness control you, Thorin! And I am trying to still believe in you, but I can't much longer! Thorin, please just tell me you are still in there somewhere! Tell me that you are still my uncle!" Kili had tears rolling down his cheeks. His voice was shaking and breaking.

Thorin hung his head, his dark hair falling over his face so Kili could not see it. "Please…," Kili whispered.

Thorin lifted his head looking unmoved by Kili's words. "Be gone! You are here by banished from the treasury!"

"NO!" Kili yelled in protest. "I will not leave here uncle!"

"I am king and you will address me as such!"

"You will not be king much longer!" Kili yelled back instantly regretting it.

Thorin tilted his head, "what does that mean?"

"Dain is coming and when he gets here he will take the throne," Kili said softly. Thorin's jaw dropped slightly. "Fili is too young to rule and you are too mad to rule."

"Too mad?" Thorin mocked. "I am not mad! I will not let Dain take my throne!"

Kili saw an opportunity, "then we must prepare! He will be here soon. You should make preparations outside of here. Get the company ready if he tries to take it by force!" Kili said trying his best to smile. He believed maybe a threat to the throne would snap him out of it…where his love did not. "We will show Dain you are not mad!"

Thorin glared at Kili, "but you say I am." There was a great darkness in Thorin's voice. His voice sent shivers down Kili's spine. The air suddenly got thick and heavy. "You agree with Dain, you want him to rule! You want him to overthrow me and take Erebor from me!"

Kili shook his head, "No uncle, I want you to be king."

"It makes sense now! That is why you will not address me as king! You do not see me as your king! You and your brother would see Erebor in the hands another!"

"No! Thorin you are my king! I meant what I said! I will follow you anywhere, into any battle, and I am always with you! Why can't you see that!? I am on your side!" Kili pleaded.

"Shut up!" Thorin howled back. "Be quite and leave me!"

Kili shook his head. "No," he stood up straight facing his uncle. "I will not leave until you come with me! I will not leave this place until I see my real uncle again! I will not rest or leave you until I see him again!" Kili yelled stepping towards in uncle.

"I said get out!" Thorin screamed in his nephew's face.

"I will not!"

"GET OUT"

"NO!"

Suddenly, in the time it took to blink, Thorin reached down, picked up the golden sword at his feet, and stabbed into Kili's diaphragm.

Kili felt the wide blade go all the way through him, tearing at his inside and causing him to involuntary spit up blood. Having a hard time breathing Kili looked at his uncle feeling more blood spill out of his mouth. "T-Thorin…?" Kili asked feeling himself going numb. But before he lost all feeling Thorin violently tore the blade back out of him. Kili yelled out in intense pain. Blood spilled on the gold floor and covered the blade. Kili felt weak as the unbearable pain gave way to a numb feeling, his vision began to fade and he started to fall backwards.

Thorin watched as he took the blade out of his nephew. He heard Kili crying out in pain, he saw the look of agony in his eyes. He stabbed his own nephew, his kin, his blood, his Kili. He glanced down to see the gold sword in his hand, covered in Kili's bright red blood. He stabbed Kili; he tried to kill Kili. His Kili, his sister's sons, and his whole world. Thorin's eyes grew wide. He dropped the sword his hand shaking. He saw Kili's blood had splattered on his hand as well.

He looked back up Kili just to see him falling to the ground. "No!" Thorin yelled catching Kili in his arms. He knelt down holding Kili's upper body with one arm and leaning him against his chest. With the other hand he pressed down on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. He slid his hand to the back of Kili's head setting his nephew down in his lap. Kili felt heavy and a little limp.

"No, no, no, Kili, open your eyes! Oh Mahal! Please…Kili no!" Thorin pressed on the wound harder. Blood was everywhere. "I'm sorry!" Thorin cried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Kili! Please open your eyes! Kili!" Thorin shook his slightly. "KILI!" Thorin looked up from his dying nephew. "HELP! GUARDS! SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP!" Thorin yelled his voice echoing through the empty treasury. He turned his attention back to Kili. "Oh Kili," Thorin sobbed. He took his hand off the wound for a moment to shake Kili's face.

Slowly Kili's eyes fluttered open, "T-Th-Thorin…? He said weakly.

"I'm here. It's going to be okay!" Thorin tried to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry Kili, I'm so sorry...I couldn't…I didn't. Oh Kili, please hold on!"

Kili smiled. He smiled widely and let out a painful laugh. "Uncle…you're back," Kili said spitting up blood.

Thorin let out a gasp. He felt his heart breaking into pieces. "Don't speak. You are going to be okay…I promise, just hold on!" Thorin said pushing down on the wound harder. The bleeding didn't stop nor did it look like Kili was getting any better. Instead, with each moment he looked closer and closer to death.

Kili swallowed some of the blood that was in his mouth. He used all of his energy to smile through the agonizing pain. "I'm…I'm glad…," Kili managed to quietly say. "I'm glad y-you're back Th-Thorin…I mis-missed you. The…real you."

With that, Kili's eyes closed and his head fell limp to the side. "No," Thorin cried shaking his head. "No, Kili! Wake up." Thorin shook Kili's body which went with the movements like a ragdoll. "KILI!" Thorin screamed. "No, oh Mahal no," Thorin pulled Kili's limp body up to his chest. He put both his arms around Kili's bringing him in closely and tightly. Thorin placed his nephew's head under his chin. He dug his face in Kili's sweaty hair. Thorin rocked back and forth, holding Kili in his arms, and cried.

"NOOOOO!"

**Hi, how ya'll doing? Nice weather we're having huh? Please don't kill me! Review and have a nice day. **


	10. The Hurt, The Blame

**I am not sorry for the things I have done. ** **But don't worry, things can't get much worse…or can it? Hehehe. **

**Disclaimer- Nothing belongs to me. **

"NOOOOO!"

Thorin lifted his head from Kili's hair to see Dwalin running at them. Dwalin reached Thorin looking absolutely terrified.

"Dwalin…," Thorin spoke through his tears. "Help him! Get him to Oin!"

Dwalin nodded. He bent over and Thorin handed Kili over to him. Kili let out a faint grunt as he moved into Dwalin's strong arms. The bald dwarf pulled Kili in closer and ran out of the treasury with kili n his arms telling him to hold on.

Thorin watched as his old friend carried his nephew away. He prayed to Mahal that it was not too late and that Kili would live. Thorin slowly stood back up still breathing heavily. Glancing down he saw that his clothing was covered in blood. His hands started to shake as he saw how stained they were. Letting out an angry grunt he took off all the rings on his fingers and threw them to the floor. He also took off his necklaces and ripped the clips out of his arm. They only made him feel sick. The only made him feel guilty.

He stabbed Kili, he killed Kili. _No! He will live; he has to live!_ Thorin told himself. He looked down at the small puddle of blood at his feet feeling more tears in his eyes. Thorin remembered everything Kili had said before he impaled him. He remembered Kili trying, begging, him to break free of the madness. He remembered Kili's words about how he would follow him, how he was always loyal, and how he cared about him. Thorin sighed heavily hating himself. He hurt Kili, loving, pure Kili.

Taking in a deep breath Thorin left the treasury. He had already let the gold keep him from his injured nephew once, he was not going to let it happen again.

Dwalin never ran so fast in his life. He remembered running once to get Thrain after Frerin fell off a ledge and hurt his leg, but even then could not compare to how he ran now. He could not let Kili die. Yet, Kili's head bopped with his movements and Dwalin saw his chest was not raising and lowering with breath. "Hold on Kili," he kept saying.

When he reached the corridor that lead to Oin's healing room he yelled for the old dwarf in desperation. Dwalin ran into the healing room and laid Kili down on the bed.

"What happened!?" Oin yelled seeing Kili. He instantly started putting pressure on the wound.

"I don't know. Kili went to the treasury and when I focused my way in to stop him I heard Thorin yelling out. I found him like this." Dwalin said not taking his eyes of Kili. He could see breath coming from his lips, but it was shallow and barely there.

"He's been stabbed," Oin observed. He ordered Dwalin to put pressure on the wound as he stitched it up. The bleeding made it hard to see where Oin was sowing, but he didn't stop. "Dwalin, get Fili…in case…," Oin never finished his sentence. "Go, you will only get in my way. Hurry!"

Dwalin nodded, gave one last worried glance to Kili's sweaty pale face and left to get Fili. As he walked though the corridor he spotted Thorin standing outside one of the rooms. Dwalin paid no attention to him; instead, he continued on his way to get Fili.

Thorin took a seat on the bench outside of Oin's healing room. After Dwalin had left Oin had drawn the curtain and Thorin knew it would be best to wait outside. He could hear Oin cursing loudly as he worked. Thorin felt his heart skin lower into his chest as each moment passed. The guilt was almost too much to bear. He wanted to die. He would too if it meant Kili would be alright. He wished he could take it back, he wished he could trade their places.

"KILI!" a voice screamed out. Thorin knew it was Fili.

The blond dwarf ran passed Thorin not even seeing him. Fili ran into the healing room still screaming his brother's name. Thorin could hear Fili pleading with his brother to wake up, to be alright. His voice broke Thorin.

"Kili, Kili I'm here!" Fili cried when he reached his brother's bed side. "Kili, open your eyes. Come on, Kili stay with me! Don't give up!" he took his brothers hand. It was cold. "Oh Kili! Please Kili! Kili!" Fili pressed his brother's hand to his face. "Tell me his going to be alright Oin! Tell his going to be okay!" Fili screamed the old dwarf.

"Oh Fili…," Oin said.

"No! No! Don't you dare say he's going to die!" Fili yelled at Oin. "He's going too alright! I know he is! He's going to be alright!" Fili back to his brother, "you are going to make it Kili…you have to! Don't leave me Kili! Kili please! Just wake up! Kili stay with me! Kili please, come on Kili!"

"Fili, I need to keep working on him, you need to leave," Oin told him.

"No! I'm not leaving him!" Fili yelled.

"Fili, please you need to leave. It is the only way I can fix him."

Fili shook his head, "but he needs me."

Oin nodded and put his hand on Fili's shoulder. "I know, but right now he needs medical treatment more. Please Fili, I cannot help him with you here. Please, Kili needs space." Fili reluctantly nodded, gently put Kili's hand down at his side and left the healing room.

As Fili stepped out of the room Thorin stood up and faced him. Fili spotted him and the look of sadness turned to hate and anger. "You did this, didn't you?" Fili asked through his teeth. "You stabbed him. DIDN'T YOU?" Fili yelled at his uncle.

Thorin hung his head. "Yes, I did," he said softly.

Fili cursed loudly and punched Thorin hard across the face sending him backwards a few steps. Fili cursed again punching Thorin with the other hand. This time Fili broke skin. Thorin stumbled back almost falling over. "How could you!?" Fili screamed.

"I'm sorry Fili…the gold-" Thorin was cut off by another punch to the face.

"NO! You don't get to use that excuses! You stabbed him Thorin! YOU! My brother is in there fighting for his life and it's because of you!" Fili punched him again, his knuckles now spattered with blood. "Kili was trying to help you! Out of everyone he was the only one to never doubt you! He always thought of you and believed in you, uncle and you STABBED HIM! You tried to murder him!"

"I know."

"You know and you didn't…?" Fili shook his head feeling angry tears rolling down his face. "If he dies it will be your fault! You would have killed your own nephew! You will have killed my only brother!"

"I know. I am sorry Fili. I could not see. If I could take it back I would. I never wanted to hurt Kili or you."

"No, you don't get to be sorry! You don't get to say 'you didn't mean it' it's too late for that! You can't take it back, you can't undo this! You did hurt him! You caused this and nothing will change that!" Fili punched Thorin one more time.

"Damn you!" Fili yelled then calmed down a little. "I hate you Thorin. You are no uncle of mine. Not now, not ever. Go back to the treasury where you belong, leave me and my brother alone." Fili glared at Thorin then reentered the healing room. He would rather sit in the corner and watch Oin as he worked than spend one more second with Thorin.

**And we are back to the angst. It may take some time for Fili and Thorin to be okay again (if ever). And it may take some time for Kili to be okay again (if ever hehehe). **

**Review and have a nice day! **


	11. Just Sleeping

**There will come a time when I do my homework instead of writing fanfiction, but that is not this day! So, welcome back and enjoy! **

Fili went back into the healing room seeing Oin still working on his little brother. He went over to the corner, well out of Oin's way, sat down, and curled up into a ball trying to hide the intense emotion he was feeling. How could everything go so wrong so quickly?

He had no idea how much time passed. He heard Oin working Kili. The dark haired dwarf was silent as Oin worked on him and from where Fili sat he couldn't even hear Kili breathing. Kili would scream out in pain once or twice, but it was always followed by more silence. Fili hated the silence most of all. He heard another dwarf, one who came for the battle with Dain, enter giving Oin some assistance. But, eventually the other dwarf left and Fili sunk deeper into his knees. He hated waiting; he hated not knowing if his brother was going to be alright. He felt tears in his eyes and he knew he would shake every once in a while. Kili couldn't die. He just couldn't. If he did, Fili knew it would be the death of him as well.

"Fili," Oin's old voice called out. Fili finally lifted his head from his knees. "It's Kili. He's-"

"No," Fili shook his head. He couldn't stop the tears even if he wanted to. "Please Oin, don't say it."

"Fili, he's not dead."

"What!?" Fili jumped from the floor. He glanced over at Kili lying still on the bed. "Is he okay? Is he going to be okay?"

Oin half shrugged, "He's stable. His breathing is much stronger and he seems to be breathing on his own with little struggling. These are very good signs Fili."

"So he's going to be okay?" Fili asked hopefully.

"It's hard to say, but he's got a better chance now. He needs to stay strong and keep fighting it. The most important thing for Kili now is for him to keep freely breathing. If he keeps that up and stays strong…I think he will pull through."

"Oh Oin thank you!" Fili hugged the old dwarf in excitement. Fili had no doubt Kili would be strong enough to keep himself alive and keep breathing. Kili was a fighter, always has been. "Can I go to him?"

Oin nodded, "yes, just be careful. He is still weak. Don't try to wake him."

"Will he wake?"

"Maybe, give it time." Oin said truthfully. Fili nodded to Oin and went over to his brother's bedside.

Kili had regained much of his color. He no longer looked deadly pale and his lips had turned pink once more. He had his mouth opened breathing steadily. His chest rose and fell with each one of his breaths making Fili smile. He was breathing loudly taking in deep breaths and having no trouble doing so. Yet, the rest of Kili's body was stiff, like a corpse. Fili focused on Kili's breathing. He was alive, his little brother was alive.

Fili took Kili's, still cold, hand into his rubbing his thumb across the back of his palm. With the other hand he reached out and ran his fingers through Kili's sweaty hair. "It's going to be okay Kili…you're going to be okay." Fili pulled up a chair and sat down next his brother's bed. He watched Kili's chest and rubbed his head a few times still saying that everyone would be alright. Fili hoped Kili could hear him, or at least feel him there. The last thing Fili wanted was his brother thinking he was alone. "I'm here Kili. You're going to be okay, just keep breathing for me okay?"

Thorin knew he deserved everything Fili had said. He knew Fili had every right to be angry at him, to hate him, but that didn't stop it from hurting. The guilt was worse than ever before. He didn't just hurt Kili, he hurt Fili as well. He hurt them both. Fili and Kili: The two people Thorin would die for, if meant keeping them out of harm's way.

Thorin looked at his clothing; they were still drenched Kili's blood. Sighing Thorin knew he should change. He couldn't stand the sight of Kili's blood on him. Deep down Thorin knew that changing into clean clothing would not change the disgust he had from himself, but maybe it would make things…easier.

Taking in a deep breath Thorin left the corridor and made his way to his old chambers to find some new clothing. Thorin avoiding go anywhere near the treasury. He was afraid of what would happen if he got close to that place again. Instead, he went the long way around to his room. He changed and washed the blood off his hands trying his hardest to stay strong. After Thorin changed and cleaned himself off he realized what he had to do.

Thorin nodded to himself and went back to the treasury.

**Short chapter again, sorry. Next chapter will be a longer one, I promise! Special thanks to Ozlex: your review made my life! Review please and have a nice day!**


	12. We Will Walk in Bitter Rain

**I know this chapter is going to be hard to write, so just stick with me. I personally am I very forgiving and not angry person so I have a hard time writing anger and not forgiving. **

**Disclaimer- I'm running out of new ways to say I don't own anything. **

Thorin stood outside the treasury unsure of himself. The guards had opened the doors and stepped aside, yet Thorin was still hesitant to enter. He didn't know if he was strong enough to reenter that place without falling. He took a deep breath and entered the treasury. The guards slammed the door behind him.

Alone, Thorin stood by the doors facing the massive piles of treasure. He instantly started to breath heavily and his heart began to ache. He felt his body, his soul, wanting to go farther into the treasure room. His inside screamed at him to jump into a pile of gold and never leave. His fingers yearn to touch the gold, to stroke it and hold it. Thorin gripped a fist stopping himself from reaching out to the treasure. He began to choke on his own breath. This heart craved the gold. He felt his whole body tense up. The pain in his chest was the worst of all.

Thorin willed himself not to go to the gold. He kept his feet where they stood and kept his hand from reaching out to the coins. He had to beat the gold. He had to be stronger than it. He had to, for Fili and Kili's sake, and partly his own.

"I will not," Thorin said in a pained voice. "I will not fall. I am not my grandfather. I will not let you control me." He spoke to the gold as though it was a person and had a mind of its own. "I will not make the mistakes my grandfather did. I will not let my greed bring harm to others. I will not fall." A strong headache plowed into Thorin's mind and the loud screams from before filled his thoughts. "No!" He yelled. "I am not my grandfather. It is only gold! I am stronger than it. I will not be driven mad! And I will not hurt my kin again! Do you hear me!?" He yelled at the piles of treasure. "You have no power over me! The greed and gold lust of my ancestors ends with me! Never again will I let it hurt those I love! Do you understand me!? You will never hurt my nephews again!" Thorin yelled to the gold. Naturally, there was no answer.

Thorin calmed down a bit. The screams in his head died down and the headache became less painful. He kept looking at the gold, but for the first time he no longer saw something beautiful and perfect; instead, he only saw Kili's blood coving the ground. Nodding Thorin knew he had beaten the sickness.

Thorin went back down to healing room. He knew beating the sickness would not stop Fili from hating him, but it made Thorin feel better. Thorin sat down on the bench outside the healing room that Kili was in and waited.

Fili sat by Kili's bed as the hours passed. He kept watching his chest rise and fall and rubbing Kili's hand. Once in a while Oin would come over and check on him, saying at Kili was looking better each time.

After about two hours Kili closed his moth and began to breathe through his noise, which Oin said was a really good sign. Fili couldn't help but smile and say encouraging words to his still sleeping brother. Fili rested his head on the bed next to Kili's shoulder and fell asleep without realizing it.

Fili slowly opened his eyes finally learning that he had fallen asleep. He glanced up to see that Oin was cleaning Kili's wound.

"How long was I asleep?" Fili asked.

"Only a few hours, you needed the rest," Oin told Fili finishing up redressing Kili's wound.

Fili glanced at the wound, it looked much better than it did before: most of the swelling had gone down. "How is he doing?"

"Good, I really think he is going to be alright."

"Thank you again Oin," Fili smiled. "On behalf of the line of Durin you have my upmost thanks." Fili said trying to sound proper. He wanted Oin to know that saving Kili meant everything to him.

Oin just gave a sad smile, "speaking of the line of Durin. What are you going to do about Thorin?"

Fili's nostrils flared, "what about him?"

"Well, he's been sitting outside for as long as you have been sitting inside," Oin told the prince. Fili glanced at the door. "I know it is not my place, but maybe you should go speak with him. He is just as worried about Kili as you are. As his oldest maybe you should tell him Kili is going to be alright. I haven't had the chance to tell him yet. He still thinks Kili might not…"

Fili glared at Oin, "if it wasn't for Thorin I would never have to worry if Kili was going to be alright. It's his fault Oin, don't forget that." Fili looked down at his brother. _Had Thorin really waited outside all this time?_ Fili remembered yelling at him to go back to the treasury and stay there, but he hadn't. He stayed, like the uncle he knew always would.

"You can tell him Oin, I want nothing to do with Thorin ever again. As far as I am concerted he is no longer my uncle, nor is he my king. Tell him the dwarf he stabbed in cold blood will be fine if you want. Tell him he should be thanking Mahal he is alright and that it is no thanks to him," Fili told Oin.

"I am not going to say that Fili," Oin gave a sad sigh and left the healing room.

Thorin stood up the moment he saw Oin. "Is he? Is he alright? Is Kili alright?" Thorin asked in a hurried nervous voice.

Oin nodded, "he will be fine. We are waiting for him to wake up." Oin pressed a hand on Thorin's shoulder then walked on by out the corridor.

Thorin thanked Mahal more times than he could count. He had never felt such joy than hearing the news his youngest nephew was going to be okay. Thorin wanted to go inside the healing room and be with him. He wanted to watch over Kili until he woke, like he did when they were young, but Thorin knew that was unwise. It was, after all, his fault Kili was injured. He caused the wound and tried to murder his kin. He was unworthy to be at Kili's side. He had no right to be there to comfort him, not after what he did.

Then, of course, there was Fili, who would probably kill him if he got too close to Kili. Thorin sighed, he wanted more than anything to see Kili again. Thorin wanted to say sorry a million more times and show Kili that he had beaten the gold sickness just as he wanted. Yet, Thorin knew it would best to stay away. He caused Kili enough pain; he didn't want to cause more. He sat back down and waited, for what he didn't know.

After a minute or two Fili guessed that Oin was not coming back. He sat alone next to Kili's bed listing to him breathing quietly. He felt his eyes grow heavy and sleep taking him again. He closed his eyes only for a moment.

"Fi…Fili?" a small voice called out.

Fili's eyes shot open. He stood up from the chair seeing Kili's eyes were slightly opened. "Kili!" Fili cheered. He put his hand on Kili's shoulder smiling from ear to ear.

"W-Where am….I?" Kili asked weakly he eyes shut again.

"You're in the healing room! Oh Kili, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Kili let out a pained breath, "what happened?"

Fili took a moment to answer. "Do you not remember?"

"I do…my head just hurts a little that's all." Kili said and the room grew silent. Kili opened his eyes once more and glanced around the empty healing room. "I saw him Fili."

"What do you mean?"

Kili looked over at Fili with tired eyes. "I saw Thorin, the real Thorin. He was there…in the treasury. He held me…until I passed out. It was him Fili. It was the real Thorin," Kili said slowly and softly. "I thought…I thought he broke free of it. I thought he'd be here too." Kili closed his eyes again, but did not fall back sleep. "I want him here."

Fili sighed and glanced up at the door. "He stabbed you Kili. He tried to kill you!"

Kili used all of his energy to slightly shake his head. "No…you know what we say. It wasn't him. But Thorin…he…I saw our uncle."

"Oh Kili."

"I just-t wish…he stayed our uncle, for a little longer," Kili said sadly.

Fili sighed, "oh Kili." He glanced back up at the door. "Kili wait here, I'll be right back alright? I promise I will right by your side again, there is just something I have to do."

"…okay," Kili whispered too weak and tired to hear what Fili actually said. He assumed Fili was saying something about getting better.

Fili put aside his anger and went outside to the corridor. Kili wanted his uncle, he wanted to know Thorin was there, which he was. Fili wasn't going to let his anger for Thorin get in the way of what Kili wanted. Deep down Fili could not understand how Kili could still separate their uncle and the gold sickness. Thorin stabbed him, gold sickness or not, it was still Thorin. Yet, Kili didn't see it that way. Fili, one the other hand, now had no idea what to think.

Thorin didn't notice him when Fili walked out the healing room. Thorin's head was in his hands, he looked as though he had been crying. "Thorin…," Fili said softly.

Thorin looked up, saw Fili and stood up. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"Kili is…he's going to be okay," Fili said softly not looking at his uncle. "He's awake now."

"He is?" Thorin said in a hopeful voice. "How is he feeling?"

"Do you really care?" Fili asked finally looked up, glaring at Thorin dead in the eye.

Thorin nodded, "yes I do."

"Are you going to hurt him?" Fili sounded as though he was warning Thorin not too.

"Never." Thorin said. "Fili, I am sorry for what I did. I know I can never take it back. You were right, it is my fault. I have no right to be your uncle. If you want me to leave, I will."

"I do want you to leave, but this isn't about me. This is about Kili. He…he wants you to be in there with him. He wants you by his side like you were when we were kids. He wants to know that you have left the treasury. That you beat the gold, that's all he cares about. Kili still believes in his uncle. I don't know how, but even after what you did he still isn't mad. He doesn't blame you or hate you. He only cares about you being our uncle, our real uncle."

"I know," Thorin said. Fili narrows his eyes. "After I…when I came to my senses Kili smiled. He was dying, but he smiled, he said he was glad. He said he was happy that I was back to being myself and-"

Thorin was cut off by Fili punching him across the face again. "HOW COULD YOU!?" Fili felt tears in his eyes. He had no idea Kili was happy to die if it meant getting their uncle back. "Kili just wanted his uncle! He had to nearly die to do that! And now, even now, he doesn't blame you! He just wants you with him! He still wants his uncle! He isn't mad or angry or anything at you because he still thinks of you as his uncle!" Fili shook his head crying. "He is your nephew! You are his uncle…you're my uncle…," Fili sobbed. "But you are more than that to us, so much more! And Kili, Mahal Kili, can't bring himself to hate you even after you tired to kill him because how much you mean to us!" Fili's emotions were overflowed.

Fili began to cry and yell through his tears. "I don't get it! Why doesn't he blame you!? Why doesn't he hate you!? Why can't he see it's your fault? Why is glad you're back after what you did!? How can he smile after he nearly died!? How is he still able to see you as his uncle? Why can't he see that you hurt him? Why can't he hate you? Why can't I hate you?"

Thorin let out a faint gasp noticing Fili's slip of the tongue. "Fili," Thorin reached out his hand, but Fili knocked it away. "I am sorry. Please just-"

"We should get inside, before Kili falls back asleep," Fili cut Thorin off no longer able to stand having this conversation. He just wanted to get away from Thorin. As we tunred to back inside he looked at Thorin and warned, "If you try to hurt him or act like you did with the gold sickness I will kill you. Kili may still see you as his uncle, but I don't."

**Wow, that was really hard to write. I'm sorry if it came out bad. Fili is just having a hard time dealing with Thorin. Kili's words about being happy to see Thorin even after he stabbed him really affected Fili and he doesn't know how to deal with it. We'll see how he handles it later. **


	13. Kinsmen Most Belover

**Sorry it took longer for me to update than I normally do. I had to do my school work and study for finals some time! **

**Disclaimer- nothing you see before you is mine **

Thorin and Fili entered the healing room to see that Kili's eyes were closed and he was sleeping again. Fili sat down next to the bed watching over his brother's chest steadily rising and falling. Thorin, slightly hesitant, pulled up a chair on the opposite side of Kili's bed across from Fili. He couldn't help but notice how pale and sickly Kili still looked. The feeling of guilt knotted his stomach. Thorin wanted to say sorry a million more times and to take it all back. He also wanted to reach out to Kili showing him that he was there, but remembering what Fili said, Thorin sat still.

Fili kept looking down at his brother, never glancing up at Thorin even though he knew he was looking at him. Seeing Kili only made his hatred for Thorin worse.

"F…Fili?" Kili's weak voice called out. Both Thorin and Fili perked up. Kili's eye fluttered open. "What…happened?"

"You fell asleep again," Fili pressed his hand on Kili's forehead; at least he wasn't as hot as he previously was.

Kili nodded slowly. He blinked a few times trying to clear his fuzzy mind. The air felt thick to him. Most of his body was still numb, but feeling and sensation was slowly creeping back into his limbs. He wasn't in pain, but he still felt…odd, like he wasn't all there.

"Kili…?" a new voice called out.

It took Kili a moment to realize who was talking to him. At first he thought it was Oin, but as his mind cleared he knew the voice belonged to Thorin. Kili turned his head, with little pain, to see his uncle sitting by his side. A large smile came on Kili's face. "Uncle…," Kili said still smiling.

"Hey, Kili. How are you feeling?" Thorin asked trying to sound as kind and loving as possible. He knew Fili was glaring at him, watching every move he made ready to attack if he did anything wrong. Yet, Thorin tried to push away Fili and focus on Kili right now.

"Okay. I'm okay," he some-what lied.

"Oh Kili, I am so sorry," Thorin finally got the nerve to put his hand on top of Kili's and hold in tight.

"It's okay. I know it's wasn't you uncle," Kili responded.

"Yes it was Kili," Thorin said.

Kili kept on smiling, but he took a while to answer. "I don't blame you, uncle. It's wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you're back."

"Kili…," Thorin felt tears in his eyes. He never deserved such a good nephew. "I am sorry, Kili. This _is _my fault. I stabbed you Kili, I tried to kill you. Nothing can change that. I am deeply and truly sorry, Kili."

"I forgive you," Kili instantly said back.

Thorin lowered his head, "don't…don't forgive me. I'm not worthy of your forgiveness."

"Yes you are," Kili moved his thumb trying to hold Thorin's hand back. "You saved me."

"What?" Both Thorin and Fili asked.

"In the treasury. After…after the other you stabbed me. You, the real you, came back. You held me and held the wound. If you didn't do that I would have bleed out right there. Thorin, if you didn't…if you let the gold stay in control I would be dead. By coming back you…saved me. The other you would have let me die, but my uncle wouldn't. So, you saved me." Kili said and every word was true.

Thorin put his hand on Kili's head again wondering what he did to get such a great nephew. Thorin knew he didn't earn it. "…Kili I still stabbed you."

"The gold did."

"Kili…it was still me. Even though I could not see or think about what I was doing, it was still me. It was my hands that held the sword. It was still me." Thorin didn't want to be forgiven. He wanted Kili to be angry at him, to hate him just like Fili does. "Nothing is going to change that fact that it was still my body that hurt you Kili. Hurt both of you," he glanced up at Fili then back down at Kili. "I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I stabbed you Kili, no matter what you say that is the truth. I wish I could change it Kili. I would do anything to take it back. I give all the gold in that room if meant taking it back. I would give up this whole damn mountain if it meant fixing all the wrong I have done onto you."

Kili felt his eyes closing, "I know uncle…I know." With that Kili, too weak to keep to his eyes open, fell back asleep. It was a peaceful, healing sleep.

Fili listened to the whole conversation not knowing how to feel. He wanted everything to be black and white, simple, but it wasn't. Listening to Kili talk to Thorin, seeing the bright smile on his face, made Fili question his anger. He knew the dwarf sitting across from him was his uncle. It was the Thorin he knew. The Thorin he respected, looked up to, and loved. Fili could see it all over Thorin's face and in his eyes that he was the Thorin that would never hurt him. He was the Thorin that held him and Kili when they were hurt or worn out from training. The Thorin that would tell them stories of Erebor and burn all the food he would make. That was the Thorin Fili remembered and that was the Thorin sitting across from him.

Fili remembered what Balin had said about Thror and how Thorin could not blame him even after what happened. Maybe Kili was right. Yet, Kili almost died because of Thorin, and no amount of good memories could change that.

"Thorin, can I speak with outside?" Fili asked glaring at his uncle.

Thorin nodded. He stood up and walked to the door not ever making eye contact with Fili. He wanted Fili to be mad at him. He didn't blame Fili for hating him, but that didn't make facing him any easier.

Thorin stepped outside the healing room into the corridor to feel eyes upon him. He felt like something was lurking in the shadows watching his every move. Before he could question the strange feeling any further Fili stepped out of the room and faced him.

"Did you mean it?" Fili asked instantly.

"Mean what?"

"What you said in there. Would you really give up Erebor if it meant keeping Kili safe and getting him better?" Fili asked with his arms crossed.

"Yes I would."

"The gold too?"

"Yes, I never wanted to hurt him or you, for that matter. I know I hit you Fili and opened an old wound. I am sorry for that."

Fili sighed heavily, Thorin sounded sincerer. "I'm not strong like Kili; I can't get myself to forgive you like he did."

"I don't except you too," Thorin told him.

It was silent for the longest time. A long minute or two passed before Fili finally asked, in a loud voice, "How did you not blame Thror after Frerin died?"

Thorin let out a faint gasp. "How did you…?"

"Balin told us everything. He said Thror sickness is the reason your brother died. How can you not hate him after that!? He was your little brother and you barely speak his name! I don't understand why you still speak about Thror so highly after he took your brother away!" Fili gripped a fist almost punching Thorin again. "How could you fall to the same sickness after what it took from you?"

"Fili I-"

"No! Thorin I'm…I'm not as strong as you and Kili. I can't stop thinking about how you hurt my brother. I can't keep you and gold sickness separate like Kili can. I know you are my uncle…but at the same time I don't." Fili shook his head letting his emotion take over again. "I know you would never hurt us! But you did! But Kili keeps saying it wasn't you and I don't know what to think or feel anymore! Thorin, you are my uncle, but you are also so much more than that. I just…," Fili didn't know what to say. He couldn't think straight anymore, so even if he wanted to speak no words would come out. Fili knew the Thorin standing in front of him was his uncle, and for right now that was all he cared about.

Fili suddenly jumped at Thorin throwing his arms around him hugging him tightly. Thorin let out a faint gasp feeling Fili digging his head into his shoulder crying. "Oh Fili," Thorin said hugging his eldest nephew back. "I am sorry for putting you through this."

"I'm…I'm just happy you're back uncle." Fili sobbed. "Kili is right. _You_ are our uncle, not the…I know you would never hurt us."

Thorin held Fili, sometimes he forgot just how young Fili was. Yes, he was older than Kili, but he was still young in dwarf years. Thorin once again cursed himself for always overlooking just how young his nephews really were. They were just children after all.

"I'm sorry," Thorin found himself saying again. He thanked Mahal for his nephews and asked him why he was gifted with such great kin. Thorin knew we was unworthy of them.

**Woo. That was a rollercoaster to write. Once again, sorry for the delay. Finals week is finals week after all. Hopefully I will be able to update quicker after my classes end. **

**Review and have a nice day! **


	14. They are Calling

**Sorry it took so long! Sorry, sorry, sorry. It's just school ended and I stopped being productive and instead watched Batman TAS reruns all day. Sorry. So sorry. **

**Disclaimer- None of this is mine. Sorry again.**

Fili let go of Thorin pushing away from him. He sighed, once again, not knowing if his feels were just or not. Dwarfs were usually a strong race with great pride. Dwarfs never tend to acknowledge emotions. It's in their nature, but ever since they reclaimed Erebor being emotional seemed to be the only thing Fili could do. He certainly didn't feel very dwarf like at the moment nor did he feel much pride in himself.

"We should get back inside incase Kili wakes up," Fili said rubbing his eyes. He knew Kili would be asleep for a while based on how beat he looked when he woke up before. Yet, he wanted to get out of the awkward silence of the hallway.

Thorin nodded in agreement, but before they move Balin came running into the corridor alongside Dwalin and Oin. "Fili! Thorin!" Balin called out. The three dwarfs ran up to the royal Durins.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Thorin asked seeing the small hint of panic on Balin's face.

"It's Bard. He's here," Balin said. Thorin let out a gasp. "His messenger came right up to the front gate with at least ten carts. He says Bard is demanding to speak with whoever is in charge," Balin made nervous glances between Thorin and Fili. "He said Bard wants to discuss payment for slaying Smaug and the battle. He refuses to leave."

Thorin thought for a moment, "tell Bard's messenger I will be right there." At Thorin's orders Balin and Dwalin nodded and walked out. Oin, on the other hand, went into the healing room to check on Kili.

Fili turned to Thorin, "do you really think that is a good idea?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be? I knew Bard would come to Erebor to discuss these matters," Thorin said not looking at Fili.

"Yeah, but what happens when Bard demands the treasure?"

"I have it under control," Thorin snapped back.

Fili crossed his arms. "Right now maybe, but do you really think you will be able to think clearly when Bard starts talking about his share the gold and what do you think will happen when he want to make trades for the Arkenstone? Can you control the sickness when that rock is involved?"

Thorin gripped a tight fist. The truth was he didn't know. Just hearing Fili speak the word Arkenstone made his heart race. He felt it, deep inside, the greed for the Arkenstone growing and with it the greed for the gold as well. "I'll be fine," Thorin said knowing that it might be a lie.

Fili just shook his head, "no you won't."

"Don't talk back to me boy!" Thorin snapped back in angry voice. Bard wasn't going to take his treasure. Not after all he did to get it back and he wasn't going to let him keep the Arkenstone. It was his and his alone. Thorin began to breath heavy. He took a step away from Fili. "Sorry," he said trying to stay calm.

"This is what I mean Thorin! You can't deal with Bard, not right now." Fili lowered his head, "Bard is a good man. He helped Kili and me after you left when no one else would. He helped in battle and killed Smaug. He deserves to be treated fairly; all the men of the lake do for all they've been through."

"I know," Thorin said trying to clear his mind and think straight. Everything Fili was saying was true. Lake Town was now going through the same destruction that the people of Erebor once went through when Smaug first came. No one should go through that; Thorin knew that better than most. Yet, a part of him disagreed. A part of him was mad just for considering actually dealing with Bard. That parted the man and everyone like him.

"Thorin, you did tell him and the people of the lake you would share the gold with them. You promised them you would restore it to its former glory and give them enough gold to rebuild the town ten times over," Fili reminded his uncle.

"That was before."

"Before what? The gold!? Thorin, you'll go mad again if you deal with Bard now," Fili felt like he was pleading, which he was. "We just got you back Thorin, we can't lose you again!"

Thorin lowered his head. He glanced back inside the healing room seeing Kili still lying on the bed. Then he looked over Fili's worse for wear body. Thorin sighed, "I know. You're right. Even now just talking about the gold is making me…on edge." He looked at his oldest nephew wanting to say something more. He wanted to tell Fili that he can feel himself slipping to the gold sickness again, but he guessed it was best to not say anything. Still, he knew talking with Bard would only make it worse. Thorin shook his head; he thought he beat the gold.

"I'll talk with Bard," Fili suddenly said.

"What? No, you should stay here with Kili," Thorin protested. He didn't need his nephews fighting his battles.

"Trust me, that's what I'd rather do, but I can't let the sickness take over you again. Thorin, if you did succumb to it you might hurt Kili and I will not let that happen. Plus," Fili glanced into the healing room. "Kili would want me too. He's hurt because he tried to save you and what kind of big brother am I if I make that pain meaningless? I want to be at his side, but I also want to do what's best for him. I think knowing that you are you is keeping him strong, so I'm not going to take that away from him. Thorin, I care about Kili more than anything…and I don't want to see him in pain anymore." Fili lowered his head. He remembered how distraught Kili was when Thorin was…different. He didn't want to see Kili like that again, nor did he want Kili to give up hope.

"If you want to speak with Bard in my place I won't stop you," Thorin said feeling pride for his nephew. "You are right. The sickness will blind me. I will not treat the men of the lake fairly and I won't be able to think clearly to give them what I promised before. I may lose myself again."

"That settles it then," Fili said starting to walk away. "Watch over Kili. Please." With that Fili walked out hating everything.

**Did I say I was sorry for the late update? No? Sorry. I just really bad for taking so long because I still have A LOT planned for this story and I know what's like to read something that never updates. **

**Review and have a nice day! **


	15. To Claim our Long-Forgotten Gold

**Updating, updating, look at me I'm updating! ** **I really should be doing work right now, but I know what it's like to be following a fanfic and the writes take forever. It's hell. It's pure hell. So I am trying to update quickly. Trying. **

**Disclaimer- None of the following is mine. **

Fili walked to the main entrance of Erebor realizing he actually had no idea where anything was in the whole mountain. He could hear the mines starting to work again as the dwarfs stared opening up the old forges. The pain in his side began to resurface. With all the intensity going on with Kili, Fili forgot all about it. He was more worried about his brother's health than his own, so naturally his body did the same. It's amazing the things the body could do while under great stress, and he was under stress. The walk to meet with Bard felt like it took years. Each step echoed through the mountain halls. As he got closer Fili realized just how much pressure was on him.

Everything rested with him. If this talk went poorly the relationship between the dwarfs and the men of the lake would forever be strained. Fili wanted to treat the lake men rightfully, but he had never done negations before, not of this magnitude. He knew the men needed the wealth of Erebor to rebuild and Fili was determined to help them in any way he could.

Then, of course, there was Thorin. Thorin had always been tough, but now it was worse. The gold was making all of his worse qualities show through; while the bright qualities Fili remembered Thorin having when he was a child seemed to be fading. Fili feared what would happen when Bard did give him the Arkenstone. He feared for Thorin, and worst of all he feared for his own safety. A hundred 'what ifs' filled Fili's mind. What if he gives Bard too much gold for the Arkenstone? What if Bard refuses to give it? What if, fearing Thorin's wrath, he didn't give Bard enough gold to rebuild?

Fili shook his head. There was no time to second guess himself now. He took in a deep breath and walk outside to meet with Bard's messenger.

"Who are you?" the messenger asked glaring at the dwarf. He was considerably tall, even for a man.

"I am Fili, son of Dis, prince under the mountain," Fili asked not liking Bard's messenger already.

The man narrowed his eyes, "Prince you say? Where is the king?"

Fili thought for a moment. It was a much better idea to lie. "Thorin is indisposed at the current moment, but I insure you I have been given the authority to speak with Bard on his behalf." The man looked unconvinced. "Thorin is my uncle and he has personally given me the task of dealing with you and the men of the lake."

"Alright, if you are in power to make decisions then so be it. Let's talk about our share of the gold."

"Where is Bard?"

"Bard is not here."

"What!?" Fili snapped back feeling anger. What does he mean Bard is not here? Did this man except him to go all the way down to the lake to speak with him? "Where is he?"

"Bard is now the Master of the Lake and cannot be bothered to come all the way up here. So, just like your king did with you, Bard has entrusted me to talk with you," he told Fili truthfully. "Everything I say is final and Bard will back me up in whatever we say."

"I was told I would be dealing with Bard directly," Fili crossed his arms glaring up at the man.

The man rubbed his neck, "yes I may have lied to the other dwarf when I told him Bard was waiting to talk. Yet, as I said, I am here on Bard's behalf. Can't we get past all these complications and talk like gentlemen here?"

Fili sighed, "fine, what do you want for the Arkenstone?" Fili got right to it. He remembered Dain was still coming, which meant they needed the Arkenstone. Dain could easily take the thrown by using the fact Thorin tried to kill Kili, but with the Arkenstone Thorin could stay in power now that he's less mad.

"The Arkenstone?" the man of the lake blinked a few times in confusion. "Prince Fili I'm not here to deal with the Arkenstone. That is strictly for Bard and your king to handle. I am in no possession to make claims to that rock."

"What?" Fili almost punched the man in the face. "I came out here to deal for the Arkenstone!" Fili didn't notice, but he was yelling.

The messenger shook his head, "I said nothing about the Arkenstone. I may have lied about Bard's location, but I never said I came to deal with the Arkenstone."

"Then why are you here?" Fili was so close to punching the man. He felt it in his blood; an inching feeling to fight the man and leave him beaten on the mountain side.

"I came to claim the men of the lake's share of the treasure!" the man said like it was a known fact to all of Arda. "Your king, your uncle, gave a great speech about sharing in the wealth of his people. He promised, in fact, if I do recall. Said we would be able to rebuild it ten times over, well right now we need it built one time over. Many are without homes; many have nothing now, absolutely nothing, after the dragon, the one your uncle woke, came and destroyed our town. Bard is demanding the share of gold your king told us we would get to help our people."

Fili lowered his head. He saw what happened when Smaug attacked the town. He saw the destruction up close. Nothing was left of the lake town when Bard finally killed the beast. He thought most of the humans had left and gone to stay with the elves in Mirkwood. Still, Fili knew nothing was better than having your own home. He knew the people of the lake should get a part of the gold to rebuild, whether or not Thorin promised. It was the right thing to do.

"Why do you hesitant? Are you refusing to give us our due? We deserve the gold just as much as you do!" the man was yelling. He seemed on edge all of a sudden.

"What if I did refuse to give you our gold?" Fili asked. He had no intention of holding back the gold from the men, but he still wanted to know.

"Then you will know what it's like to have your home taken away from you again."

"Are you threatening us?"

"Perhaps."

"I do not take kindly to threats," Fili responded.

"You owe us! Your king promised us a share in the treasure and we will hold him to his word! We demand payment for fighting in the battle your uncle created. We demanded payment for putting up with the desolation of the last mountain king for the last hundreds of years!"

"Payment?"

"Yes, payment," the man went on. "Payment for everything that has happened to us living on the lake. All the destruction of the dragon, all the men lost in the battle. We could have stayed in our homes and not fought, but we did. We laid down our lives for your mountain. We will get payment for our losses by any means necessary."

Fili wanted nothing more to punch the guy. He made it seem like everything was the dwarfs fault: was Thorin's fault. Yet, Fili knew this was mostly anger speaking. Thorin use to curse the elves in the tone the man was speaking in when he spoke of how they never helped. The man did just lose everything; Fili couldn't blame him for being angry. The men of the lake did deserve something for all the trouble being in the wake of Erebor caused them.

"Alright," Fili said keeping a level head. "My uncle promised you enough gold to rebuild Lake-Town and it will be yours. The men of the lake will share in our riches. We will give you want you need."

**Kind of a politics chapter. I think that's important for a story, idk. I needed to set things up for later things that are going to happen. But don't worry, Bard will make an appearance soon and so will the Arkenstone. **

**Review and have a nice day! **


	16. Don't Say--I Didn't Try

**Part of me just wants to boycott this fic until the BoFA trailer comes out. GRAH! I just want it so BAD! I'll take a teaser trailer at this point…something. Anything. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. If I did you would all be enjoying a nice trailer right now. **

Thorin sat in the healing room waiting for news from Fili. Each moment passed by extremely slowly. Many thoughts ran through his head as he waited. He thought about what was going on between Fili and Bard, in fact he thought a great deal about Fili. Thorin knew that Fili, even at such a young age, was twenty times the dwarf he could ever be. His mind even drifted to thinking of Bard and at one point his children too. As time passed he felt his thoughts going back to the gold. A voice in his head couldn't stop questioning whether his gold was safe. He shook those thoughts away but they only came back worse. Images of the hordes of treasure flashed in his mind no matter what he thought of. His mind kept going back to the treasury, tempting his body to do the same.

Each time Thorin felt like he was slipping too far he would place his hand on Kili. Thorin would lay his hand gently on Kili's chest feeling it raise and fall. It was his fault Kili was hurt and he wasn't going to let it happen again, no matter how much control the gold had over him.

Oin came in and out every once in a while. He would check Kili, make awkward short conversation with Thorin, say Kili is doing well, and then leave. Yet, Thorin still felt like he was being watched; as though there was someone else in the room. He felt eyes on him, watching every move he made. He assumed it was his ancestors, or maybe his brother, ashamed in him.

Thorin shook his head. He actually thanked Mahal that Frerin wasn't alive to see him fall so far. He also thanked his creator that his sister did not see what he had done to her son.

"…Thorin?" A voice called out. The king turned to see Fili standing in the doorway. He got up and walked into the corridor to speak with his oldest nephew.

"What happened? What did Bard say?" Thorin found himself asking sounding a little rushed and panicked. Fili went on to explain what happened and how he never actually spoke with Bard. "And what did his messenger say?" Thorin questioned not realizing his voice was raised. "What did you give him for the Arkenstone?"

It took Fili a moment to answer. He could tell that Thorin was already on edge and the way Thorin said 'Arkenstone' made his stomach knot. Not looking his uncle in the eyes Fili said under his breath, "I made no trade for the Arkenstone."

"What!?" Thorin yelled. "You gave him none of our gold? The Arkenstone is more important than anything!"

Fili gathered his courage and loudly said back, "No, I give the men of the lake a share of the gold, but I did not demand the Arkenstone in return! I gave them a fair amount of gold to rebuild and pay off the elves for healing them. I gave them gold to save them from starving in the woods! I gave them the share YOU promised them so they can have a home!" Thorin said nothing, just stared angrily at Fili. "Thorin, you know what it's like to be thrown out of your rightful home. By giving them a share of the gold they can take back their home, like we did." Fili tried to explain. He did not regret his choice. The men of the lake needed the gold far more than they did.

Thorin sighed. "How much?"

"What?"

"How much did you promise the men of the lake?" Thorin asked again gripping a tight fist.

Fili thought for a moment then answered. "The amount you promised them; enough to rebuild it ten times over."

"Which is?" Thorin said through his teeth having no time for Fili's riddles.

"One fourth of what we have in the treasure room."

It fell silent for a long time. Fili waited to be hit, for Thorin to lash out, but he never did. Thorin just lowered his head speaking not a word in response. Fili was not sure what to do. He still wasn't sure if Thorin would attack him if he said anything else or tried to move. So he just stood in front of Thorin, on his guard, waiting for him to make the next move.

"I'm proud of you Fili," Thorin said suddenly making Fili gasp. Fili's eyes softened and he dropped his guard. Maybe Kili was right all along. "You did well."

"So you agree with my decision to give the men one fourth with nothing in return?"

Thorin nodded slowly, "yes. You are right Fili; no one should have to live without their true home. I'm sorry for how I acted. I think…I think the gold is still affecting me."

Again the corridor fell silent.

"How's Kili doing?" Fili asked changing the subject.

Thorin nodded, "well, really well."

"That's good."

Again the corridor fell silent.

"I should go make sure everything is going well in the treasury," Fili said and Thorin raised his eyebrow. "The other dwarfs are taking the gold out of the treasure room and bringing it out of the mountain. We're putting it on carts to be shipped back to Lake-Town." Fili waited with bated breath for Thorin's reaction.

"I see," was all Thorin said.

"Are you okay with that?" Fili asked and Thorin nodded slowly. "Alright, I should get going then." Fili turned to leave.

"Fili wait," Thorin called out. "I…I'm going to come with you."

Fili narrowed his eyes, "do you really that's wise?"

Thorin nodded, "I need to stop the sickness. I need to be able to go in and out of that room freely without…without losing myself to it. I also…want to show the company I'm still fit to be king and that I'm still…," Thorin never finished the sentence. He wanted his friends to believe in him again. He wanted to show them he was still himself and more importantly he wanted to prove to, a still sleeping, Kili that his wound was not in vain.

The blond dwarf thought for a moment. He knew it was a bad idea. Yet, he also knew that Thorin would go whether he said he could or not. The best thing for both of them was not to get into another argument. Fili thought that being at his uncle side as they went into that cursed room may help; may keep the sickness at bay. Fili was going to do anything from keeping his uncle from falling to the sickness again, anything.

"Alright let's go," Fili said and the two headed for the treasure room.

The treasure room was unguarded. After his meeting with Bard's representative Fili had ordered the treasury to be opened and asked other dwarfs, mostly members of the company, to help mark out one fourth of the gold and then help load it on the carts. Although, the sport where Fili and Thorin entered was completely empty for the other dwarfs were on the other side of the massive room.

The moment they stepped into the room Thorin gripped a tight fist and closed his eyes. "Are you sure about this?" Fili asked.

Thorin nodded, "yes I need to beat this, once and for all."

The two walked in silence. At one point Thorin began to breath heavy so the two stopped. Fili tried his best to act like Kili. Kili was always the nicer one. Kili was the one who could deal with things like this without getting too angry. Kili was supportive, Kili was kind, and Kili was the one who broke Thorin free in the first place.

When Thorin was feeling better they walked on looking for the other members of the company. Fili kept a close eye on Thorin who looked like hell. His face was covered in sweat and he had large bags under his eyes. Fili couldn't help but think Thorin looked like he was fighting off an actually sickness, like the flu or something. Fili lowered his head feeling a bit guilty for getting so angry at Thorin. It was clear that fighting the gold took everything Thorin had. He was fighting it with his whole heart and soul.

Thorin suddenly stopped. He put his hand on his forehead. He began to breath heavy again. "We need to leave now."

Fili thought for a moment wondering how Kili would act. "Okay, let's go." Fili reached out to put his hand on his uncle's shoulder, but Thorin stepped back.

"Don't," he warned. "This voice in my head. It wants to hurt you." Fili gasped and took a step back. "It's like it knows."

"What are you talking about?" Fili asked really confused.

"I can't explain it, but my thoughts are darkening. Fili," Thorin said looking up. "The greed and the gold are trying to control me again. It sounds crazy but it knows you can stop it. It's like the sickness knows what you and Kili mean to me. It knows that you two are holding my greed back and you are the only thing stopping me from falling again. I don't know how, but it knows I would anything for you."

"…Thorin," Fili said softly.

"The voice, the gold, it wants you dead because of this. You and Kili, the gold knows you are the only things stopping the sickness." Thorin said feeling great pain rushing through his body. The worst was the pain in his head though. An agonizing feeling that made it next to impossible to think. Then, of course, there was the voice screaming at him to kill his oldest nephew. Over and over again the voice commanded him to strike Fili, to kill him, to murder him, to end him. To kill Fili, kill Fili.

Thorin let out a loud yell and fell to his knees. "Thorin!" Fili yelled reaching out for his uncle.

"No!" Thorin bellowed. "Get away from me! Get away before hurt you!" Fili knelt down to Thorin's level. Thorin looked into his nephews eyes; they looked just like Dis'. "Don't let me hurt you." Thorin said softly then yelled out in pain. "I don't want to hurt you."

Fili stood up. He needed to get Thorin out of here. He needed to get him as far away from this place as possible. But in Thorin's condition he couldn't stand, let alone walk, and the wound in Fili side and the wounds from the battle made him too weak to carry his uncle out.

Fili realized what he had to do. "Thorin, I need to get Dwalin." Thorin didn't answer just screamed out in pain. "Please Thorin, just hold on. I'll be right back I swear! Fight it, please for Kili and I. Please hold it off till I get back!" Fili said then ran off at full speed to find Dwalin.

**Yeah, maybe going back into the treasure room was a bad idea. Defiantly. I am going to try and make these next chapters longer. I just like leaving cliffhangers. I'm sorry. I have a problem. **

**Review and have a nice day! **


End file.
